Little Demon
by Kchev11
Summary: She was only a child, but she was more dangerous than anyone could believe. Despite this strength, she had to run from those that would hurt her. This is where she meets Rebekah Mikaelson, banished from New Orleans after her betrayal to Klaus. What will happen when Rebekah takes the little girl in as her own? What will happen when circumstances lead them back to New Orleans?
1. Rosie

Rebekah was not on good terms with her brothers.

After Nik found out about her betrayal against him with Marcel, he had sent her away, and she gladly took that option over the threat of a dagger, even if she had to leave Marcel behind. She loved the vampire, but she knew that he would never really leave New Orleans behind him to be with her, which meant that she was alone, just like she had always wanted.

It was a strange feeling, finally being free from her brother. She didn't have to look over her shoulder or walk around eggshells just so that she'd live in the next century without a dagger in her heart. She was free, but she just now realized how lonely freedom really was.

Her whole life, she was surrounded by family. Her brothers, mostly Nik, were always there for her, no matter the situation she had managed to get herself into. Elijah had always given her a shoulder to cry on. Kol had always made her smile and laugh, even if he was annoying most of the time. And though she had not seen Finn in ages, he had always given her somewhat good advice. Her family had always been there for her.

And now, she was on her own.

The first thing that she did when she left New Orleans was to get a house. She needed a place to stay, after all, and she chose none other than Colorado as a place to live. Something about a lot of land and a large house in the mountains made Rebekah smile.

The house was everything she had dreamed about as a child. There was a large fence surrounding the perimeter of the place and the house itself was painted a nice yellow color, light enough that it didn't look terrible. There was a wrap-around porch with a small swing that swayed in the wind, and the inside had a nice open concept so she could see into all of the rooms if need be.

The house was an adequate size for her, possibly too big but compared to the homes that Nik bought, it was tiny. It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms, along with a nice sized library and kitchen. The house's design was nice, and the main theme color of the decorations, such as couches and picture frames, was a nice turquoise and grey color. They looked excellent together, especially nice against the wood floors.

The backyard stretched for practically miles, the house sitting on 10 acres of land. Just outside of her property was the main town of Estes Park, with nice shops and places to explore. The town was very laid back, and Rebekah loved it.

She was sitting outside, on the porch, reading a book and listening to the birds chirping around her when she heard her TV inside. Before, it was playing just a simple music channel, but now, an emergency was taking over the channel. Rebekah's eyebrows furrowed together, her eyes glancing up from the book as she stood up. She tucked the book under one of her arms as she entered the opened door, making her way to the TV.

The picture showed some kind of reporter, a woman with dark hair and eyes, looking very worried. She sat on a desk, and was obviously reading from something behind the camera.

Rebekah, wearing some skinny jeans and a white sweater, tilted her head in interest, sitting down on the grey couch.

" _We pardon the interruption to bring you breaking news_ ," the woman said with worry before continuing. " _We are advising everyone to stay indoors tonight, for there has been another killing a mile away from Estes Park. The victim was drained of blood, similar to the previous victims, and was dropped from a tree. Police believe these killings to be the cause of an animal, but they give caution to stay inside, just in case._ "

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, muttering slightly, "Bloody hell."

Leave it to Rebekah Mikaelson to move to the only place with an active vampire in town. It was obvious by what the reporter said that they were dealing with a vampire, possibly just recently turned because of the sloppiness, but Rebekah was not going to stand for it. She did not want to get run out of town because a vampire couldn't keep their hunger sedated.

So, rolling her eyes in exasperation, she grabbed her coat, getting ready to hunt down a vampire.

She grabbed a syringe of vervain she had for this exact situation, knowing that her luck wasn't the best, and set out of her house, slipping the black coat on before flashing to where the reporter had been saying the murders were centered around. It was a ten mile radius just outside Estes Park, and Rebekah cut through the forest around her home so she wouldn't have to go through the actual town. She was already on the edge of Estes Park so it wouldn't take too long to track the vampire down.

It was really more of a chore if Rebekah was being honest. She didn't care that much that it was taking time out of her schedule, only that it happened in the first place. It was like realizing that a fly was in her house. It wasn't that big of a deal, but she had to kill it anyway, which was very annoying.

Soon enough though, she caught a scent. She thought, at first, that it might be the vampire, and it was, but there was something else.

Blood.

A lot of it.

Rebekah followed the scent, flashing to the right instead of remaining straight. She was fast, since she was an Original, so it didn't take long to find the end of the trail.

She stopped in front of a house, but it was barely even that. The walls were almost crumpling in on itself and the brick from the exterior was missing in many places. It also didn't help that there was a swampy moat to the right of the house, which made the place almost exactly like the bayou in New Orleans. Rebekah scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"Great," she grumbled with her British accent, sighing before approaching the house. The trees around her were dark, the sun having set a little while ago. But she wasn't scared. She was an Original for God's sake.

She managed to keep her very expensive shoes out of any puddles of mud, which she was happy about, but she had reached the door, which meant that she had to be serious now. She didn't want this to take more time than it had to.

Slowly, she pushed open the door with a single, pale hand, the vervain syringe in her pocket only as a last resort. Rebekah didn't think that she'd need it, especially since this vampire seemed like a baby one at that.

The inside of the house was worse than the exterior, which Rebekah didn't think possible. There was furniture here and there, but most of it was upturned and torn apart. The walls were decayed, and there was a hole in the roof, the floor stained underneath it from snow and rain and such. But worse of all was the smell.

Rebekah coughed when she smelt the vile scent. It was the worst thing she had ever smelt before, and as a thousand year old vampire, that was saying something. It was like a mixture between very strong body order and decaying bodies, even worse than that. Rebekah had to bring her shirt up to cover her nose and mouth because it was so bad.

She continued on, her eyes narrowed as she looked into the darkness. The house wasn't too big, possibly only two bedrooms and one bathroom, so she knew that it wouldn't take too long to find the vampire.

She took a few steps into the home, cringing at how terrible shape it was in. The house creaked at her footsteps on the ruined floors, but only a few steps in, her foot hit something on the ground. She looked down only to groan in annoyance.

The body looked a few weeks old, with skin that peeled off in some places. The guy looked horrified before he died, wearing a suit for some sort of occasion. Rebekah could see the obvious wound on his neck, the blood dried and looking like black ichor.

She continued on, hearing something in the very back room. There were multiple bodies surrounding her as she stepped over them, hearing a sort of slurping sound. Rebekah could only assume that the vampire was feeding again, especially because the smell of fresh blood surrounded the room.

The place got so dark that Rebekah had to take her phone out, pulling the flashlight up and spreading light on the situation. The door was closed, but she knew that the vampire was on the other side of it.

She opened the door and held her phone out, giving her a clear view.

There was a vampire crouched onto a man in a police uniform, and even though the man was drained dry, the vampire continued to suck on his neck, trying to get more. The moment that the light shined on it though, the vampire whirled around, fangs bared.

Before Rebekah could react, the vampire had flashed to the wall, Rebekah blocking the only exit, for the windows were boarded up. It was obviously cornered, and it flashed its fangs again, hissing at Rebekah and trying to intimidate her.

The only thing that Rebekah could focus on was not how violent the vampire was acting, but who the vampire was.

It was a girl.

A _child_.

Rebekah's blue eyes widened and she let her hand holding up the shirt to her face fall down to her side. Her mouth opened slightly in shock at the sight before her, shaking her head back and forth slightly.

"It's impossible," Rebekah breathed, not believing what was clearly there, right in front of her.

The girl couldn't be older than 8, her blonde hair in tangles around her face as she hissed again, her hands like claws on the wall behind her. Her eyes were blood red, surrounding her already dark eyes with black veins. Her pale skin was dirty with dirt and blood, her fingers practically covered in it, and her lips were stained from the man she had just killed.

Not only that, but the child's hands, no, _fingers_ , were like claws. The nails were abnormally long and sharpened to a point, which was very strange to Rebekah. She had two sets of fangs as well.

Which was, well, impossible.

It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. Rebekah had never, in all of her years, stumbled upon a child vampire. It just didn't happen. She had learned long ago that children's bodies couldn't handle the transition, and died before becoming a vampire. Obviously, that wasn't 100% true because the girl in front of her was the vampire that had been killing people around Estes Park. She was the murderer that the police were looking for.

Rebekah was appalled by whoever would do something like this. She couldn't imagine what the child had gone through, because the house was obviously only lived in by herself. That meant that there was a probability that someone had not helped her through her transition. She had done it by herself.

Rebekah came back to her senses as she saw the girl's eyes flickering back and forth, her fangs still bared as she tried to look for a way out. For some reason, an emotion entered Rebekah's very soul at seeing the girl so cornered and animalistic. She held her hand out in caution, her other hand still holding her phone.

"It's alright," she said softly, trying to calm the girl down. It didn't really work that well.

The girl hissed again with both of her fangs showing, but she didn't move. Rebekah was still blocking the door.

"No, it's okay," Rebekah repeated, showing her own fangs and veins underneath her eyes. "I'm like you, see?"

The girl hesitated as she stared at Rebekah's face, which was identical to her own, minus the extra pair of white fangs that Rebekah had many questions about. She obviously didn't know that there were others like herself, for her head tilted to the side, exactly like an animal who had seen something odd.

"It's alright," Rebekah continued, keeping her vampire features on her face to assure the girl.

Slowly, the girl lowered herself to the ground, on her hands and feet, her vampire features still prominent as well. She didn't trust Rebekah just yet.

But, the blonde child crawled forward just a little, and Rebekah bent down onto her knees to make the girl more comfortable. She really hoped that her jeans didn't get ruined because of this, but she wasn't really thinking of that. She was too focused on the girl's actions.

She seemed to move like a dog almost, possibly having seen a dog and copying its actions. But she also moved like a monkey. She placed her hands in between her legs and moved one foot forward at a time. She slowly approached Rebekah, stepping over the dead man's body as if it was just a stain. And to her, it probably was. She didn't have any body there to tell her that you weren't supposed to kill every single person you fed off of.

The girl was now in reaching distance from Rebekah, and she did reach out. Her pale fingers, no longer having the long nails she had before and stained with blood, reached out to lightly skim against the veins underneath Rebekah's eyes. The girl could feel that they were like her own.

Knowing that Rebekah was like her, she sat back on her butt, tilting her head slightly. She was curious, but she was no longer afraid of the Original, which was a good sign. Her vampire features disappeared and Rebekah's did as well.

"Hi," Rebekah said softly, but the girl only tilted her head, looking like she didn't understand. Rebekah tried to speak again. "What's your name?"

But, all the child did was tilt her head in the opposite direction, seeming confused by the words coming out of Rebekah's mouth. She, obviously, did not understand what the older woman was saying and Rebekah knew that that would make this situation a lot more harder than it already was.

If she couldn't communicate, that meant that she had gone without parents or any human contact for quite some time. It was possible she was able to speak before she became a vampire, but Rebekah didn't know for sure. She could already tell that she would have to get a witch to look into the girl's past.

Seeing the girl confused again, Rebekah sighed. "Great," she muttered before looking at the child again, her eyes wide as she made a motion to the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly, pressing her pale hand to the girl's chest. The child was wearing what looked like a brown bag, but it could've resembled a white dress long ago. It had been horribly ruined by stains of dirt and blood, and it look torn in some places as well. It reached to just above her ankles and showed her bare feet.

The girl, noticing that Rebekah wanted something from her, repeated the motion that Rebekah just did. She curled her hand and touched her chest, blinking at Rebekah, who was nodding.

"Yes," she said, touching her own chest. "I'm Rebekah. Who are you?"

Upon hearing a name, the girl seemed to understand. Very slowly, as if she had forgotten how to form words, she sounded out her name, touching her hand to her chest to symbolize that she was speaking of herself.

"Rosie."

The word was garbled and scratchy, and Rebekah could only assume that she hadn't spoken in quite a long time. That only made Rebekah more anxious to get the girl somewhere safe, seeing as she obviously needed some help.

Before Rebekah could react to the name, the girl got to her hands and feet and bounded over to a pile of terrible looking pillows that could represent a make-shift bed. She picked something up and returned to he spot as before, now holding a teddy bear.

The stuffed animal was in rough shape, which only added to Rebekah's assumptions that the girl had been on her own for quite some time. The bear had brown "fur" that was even dirtier in some places, with a ruffled, blue collar around his neck. The bear was torn in some places, but the girl, Rosie, didn't seem to mind.

She held out the bear to Rebekah with a small smile. The smile looked strange considering that her lips were still red with blood. "Teddy," she said with that same garbled speech. Rebekah grabbed ahold of the bear after the girl continued to hold it out for her, and the girl seemed happy that Rebekah had taken it. Rebekah smiled softly back, trying to figure out what to do.

Her immedaite instinct was to take the girl home, but she had no idea if anybody lived with the girl. She assumed not, by the looks of the house, but she couldn't be certain. And since the girl couldn't communicate with her, Rebekah would need a witch to look into Rosie's past and figure out if anybody else was at the house. In the meantime, she would need to take Rosie out of the house to keep an eye on her.

"Rosie," Rebekah said and the girl smiled wider at her name being spoken by her. "Is it okay if I take you home?"

The girl became confused at the words, tilting her head. "Home?" she said slowly, understanding only that and Rebekah nodded, trying to convey what she wanted to do.

After explaining it as best as she could, Rosie's eyebrows furrowed together in thought, loooking over Rebekah like a predator watching its prey. It felt strange to Rebekah for such a small child to have such a calculating state. It was unnerving.

Then, she began to do the strangest thing. The child actually starting _sniffing_ at Rebekah.

Her small nose extended to Rebekah and she took multiple whiffs, and immediately, became defensive.

The girl scrambled back, both of her fangs bared and her eyes blood red once again. She hissed at Rebekah, who raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked, trying to put the girl at ease, but she wasn't having it. Something was on Rebekah, and it was something that Rosie did _not_ like.

Rebekah, still holding the bear, ran her hands over her body, going down her legs and rummaging in her pocket to pull out the vervain syringe. At the sight of it, Rosie began hissing and clawing at the air, her eyes locked on the device. Rebekah became even more interested by the girl's story. The only reason that she would react so viciously to vervain was if she had experienced bad affects from it. That could only mean that Rosie had been in contact with vervain, which was terrible for vampires.

Rebekah spoke softly. "It's okay. It's okay," she told the practically rabid girl, throwing the syringe to the corner of the room. "There," she said, holding up her hand. "It's gone. You're okay."

Slowly, Rosie approached Rebekah and sniffed again, taking a moment to double check that Rebekah didn't have any more stashes of vervain. After a moment, she seemed to nod to herself and sat back down, which almost made Rebekah smile.

"Alright," Rebekah said slowly, approaching the girl even more. Rosie didn't seem defensive, but she didn't seem entirely at ease with Rebekah's closeness either. "We're going to go somewhere safe, okay?"

She didn't think that the girl understood her, but her tone of voice must have been soothing enough because Rosie didn't react as Rebekah slowly picked the girl up from underneath her armpits. Rosie awkwardly let Rebekah pick her up until Rebekah was standing herself, placing the girl on her hip as she held the teddy bear in her opposite hand.

Slowly, with Rosie curiously playing with her hair, Rebekah took the child out of her house, walking at normal speed so she did not frighten the girl.

The walk back to the house was long, and tedious, but Rebekah didn't mind. Rosie was, of course, curious of what was going on. She didn't seem to be afraid, but she was wary. She kept sniffing at the air to make sure vervain wasn't anywhere near here, and she kept staring at Rebekah with that calculated state. It was unnerving every time to look into the child's brown eyes and see cleverness and almost a sense of cunning. She was a lot smarter than she appeared, even if she couldn't speak properly, having been on her own for so long.

When Rebekah brought Rosie home, she immediately brought the girl into a small room upstairs. Rosie couldn't stop touching everything she saw, and luckily, the room didn't have many breakable items. She was curious about everything, especially the bed, which was much softer than anything she had felt in a long time.

Rebekah went on the other side of the door, leaving it opened enough that she could see Rosie's movements but not so opened that the girl could her her every word. She grabbed her phone and looked through the contacts, wondering who she could ask for help.

She would need someone with ties to witches, since Rebekah didn't really associate herself with that species. She needed someone that she could trust with showing them Rosie, which Rebekah wanted to keep secret. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust anyone to pry too much into how Rosie was even alive. It would cause a lot more vampires to think of turning children, which was never a good idea. Not only that, but Rosie strangely had claws that would extend on will and another set of fangs. The only other time Rebekah had seen a vampire with an extra set of fangs was Nik, but he was a hybrid. And if, somehow, Rosie _was_ a hybrid, then her eyes would turn a golden color instead of the usual black eyes of a vampire. Rebekah didn't want others to know of her because of that strange predicament.

As she looked over her contacts, one name kept coming to mind. It was a long shot, considering that he had left the minute he had the dagger out of his chest. She didn't even know where he was and if he would help, but she knew he'd been interested enough to listen. Biting her lip, not knowing who else to call, she dialed his number, bringing the phone up to her ear and hearing it ring. She watched Rosie hug her teddy bear closer to her chest as she stared at the bed side table, looking at the knobs of the drawers with interest and confusion.

Soon enough though, he picked up. He spoke before she could even say hello.

"Sister!" Kol said on the other side of the line. "To what do I owe the occasion?"

She sighed, biting back her ego and her pride and saying the words she hated to say.

"I need your help."

 **Okay, so first things first, Kol is not dead.**

 **I know, I know, he was killed in the Vampire Diaries, but for the sake of this storyline, I'm going to be changing a few things from the show. Finn is still dead in this story though, simply because I don't like writing him in. If you do not like that, I suggest you leave now.**

 **I know that this story doesn't sound that great, but give it a chance and you might enjoy it!**

 **I do not own The Originals or anything that is familiar to you, only Rosie and my own changes I bring to the storyline.**

 **Please review your thoughts so far!**


	2. Heretics

"You didn't turn her, did you?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the question. "For the hundredth time Kol, I did not kill an innocent child," she said in her British accent identical to his own, hers obviously showing how frustrated she was at the question.

Kol had come to her house the very next day, still being in the United States and not too far from Colorado. He had become interested by what Rebekah needed help with, considering that she was being very vague when she told him he would want to see what was at her house.

At first, he didn't really think anything of it, assuming that Rebekah was over exaggerating, but he was very wrong.

Rosie was still asleep, had been for about 12 hours now, when Kol arrived. She was wrapped in a ball on the soft bed, something she had almost no experience with. Rebekah had given her and the teddy bear a good washing last night, so the girl's blonde hair fell over her shoulders in slight waves and the teddy bear looked as good as new. It was a good thing that Rebekah knew how to sew or the bear wouldn't have made it.

The girl was wearing one of Rebekah's t-shirts, which looked like a nightgown on her. She was tiny, even for a child, which meant that her age was hard to tell. She didn't seem to mind the house, as she was very curious, but she was also wary of Rebekah, and would definitely be so of Kol.

They were standing in the doorway of the room, Rebekah wearing white jeans and a green, silk tank top that made her eyes pop. Her hair was thrown into a high ponytail, while Kol looked the same in his jeans and dark shirt. His eyes remained permanently dark, and his hair was ruffled, having been styled that way this morning.

His eyes were locked onto Rosie, trying to figure out how Rebekah was saying was the truth. His sister had explained that Rosie was a vampire, which in of itself was something pretty colossal. But, Rebekah had continued in telling Kol that Rosie had been living as an animal in an abandoned house, feeding on anyone that she could get her hands on, and that included the missing police officer from last night.

But no, that wasn't all. Rebekah went on to tell him that Rosie had traits that no normal vampire should have, such as a second set of fangs and claws that would appear whenever she wanted them to.

Kol had immediately assumed that Rebekah had turned her, but when he heard more of the situation, he knew that to be impossible. As much as Rebekah longed to be a mother sometimes, to have a family of her own, she would never go this far. And plus, the situation didn't add up. Rebekah wouldn't turn a girl and then abandon her, which is something that most likely happened to Rosie.

"We're gonna need a witch," Kol said, his eyes never leaving Rosie. She looked like any regular kid, slightly too skinny and pale but not terrible. The fact that what Rebekah was saying was true was something that surprised Kol, because the girl couldn't look anymore human. It was a surprise that she was animalistic toward Rebekah.

"I know," Rebekah replied, also looking at Rosie. "That's why I called you. You've always been better with finding witches than me."

Kol smirked before turning to look at Rebekah. "But, what exactly do you want to find out?" he asked.

"I just want to figure out what her past was like and...if you could...it'd really help if you stayed," Rebekah said slowly, seeing Kol raise his eyebrows.

"You want me to help you with Rosie?" he asked before scoffing. "Sorry little sister, but after my aid with the witch, I'm gone."

"Please Kol," Rebekah begged, which surprised her brother. She hardly ever begged if she could help it. She must be desperate for some company. "I need help with teaching her how to act and speak and I can't do it all on my own."

"What about Nik?" Kol was quick to ask. Klaus had always been closer with Rebekah, which made him suspicious of why his sister had contacted him. It would've made more sense to contact Nik, or even Elijah, but not Kol.

Rebekah shifted in her stance and Kol's eyes slightly narrowed, tilting his head as he watched his sister.

"Nik is... busy," she said.

Kol crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, an amused look on his face. "Seriously?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she gave in. "Nik and I aren't on good terms."

Kol nodded, suspecting as much. He was slightly surprised that Rebekah managed to slip out of a dagger in her chest, but Nik had always been more lenient to daggering Rebekah. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise that she was still walking around instead of desiccating in a box.

Kol opened his mouth to reply when they heard growling from inside of the room. They both turned and immediately, Kol was stupid to think that the girl was just a girl. Rebekah was right.

She was crouched on her legs, hands like claws on the bedsheets as she bared both of her fangs at them. Her eyes were red, with black veins underneath, and she looked positively rabid. She looked ready to pounce at any moment, growling at the two of the Mikaelson siblings.

Kol raised his eyebrows again. "You weren't lying," he commented and noticed Rebekah shake her head out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nope," she said before taking a tentative step into the room, holding out one hand toward the girl. Kol watched curiously as Rebekah let her own vampiric features come forward.

"It's alright, Rosie," she told the girl reassuringly. "He's like us."

The girl didn't understand what Rebekah was saying, so the blonde Original looked back at Kol, annoyed. "Show her," she said slowly, gesturing for him to enter the room.

Kol rolled his eyes but did as he was told, stepping into the room and letting his eyes redden and his fangs show.

Immediately, Rosie noticed that he was like her and sat back, the growling having stopped that second. Now, she just looked curious, tilting her head at Kol with interest. The siblings allowed their features to return to normal as they approached the girl slowly. She still seemed a little on edge with being in an unknown place, but she also seemed to understand that they were like her. She wasn't afraid of them when she knew that they were like her.

Rebekah looked over to see Kol staring at the child with obvious interest, his eyes slightly narrowed and his head tilted, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Rebekah shouldn't be surprised considering that Kol loved to solve little mysteries.

And Rosie was the ultimate mystery.

"I'll go call a witch," Kol said, looking away from Rosie, who was staring at Kol with interest. Rebekah could tell that Kol was unnerved by the child being a vampire, but he was also very interested, like she had said before. He wants to understand just as much as she does how Rosie exists.

Rosie watched him leave, tilting her head in curiosity. Rebekah remained in the room and quickly caught the little girl's attention by sitting next to her on the bed. The girl looked to Rebekah and the Original smiled at her, gently picking up Teddy.

She played with Rosie, actually getting the girl to smile at one point, only once, before Kol walked back to the room, leaning against the doorframe.

"Her name's Sera, and she'll be here in about 20 minutes," Kol told Rebekah after her questioning look. The blonde nodded her head before they both turned to Rosie. Rebekah sighed slightly.

She still couldn't believe someone would do this to a child. She couldn't fathom why someone would place this curse on a soul so young. It was hard enough as an adult, and Rebekah could only imagine how it felt as a child.

Because as a child, temper tantrums happen very often, and considering that Rosie, who was only a kid, could have so much power was dangerous. If she didn't get something her way, she could throw a fit, and it wouldn't end well to put it lightly.

If she wanted, she could destroy entire cities with one of these tantrums.

But, luckily those 20 minutes went by quickly, and the two Originals were pleasantly surprised when they heard the doorbell. They hadn't expected the time to go by so quickly while they were playing with Rosie and her teddy bear.

At the noise, Rosie looked up, her eyes vigilant and curious and her hair somehow having gotten tangled during the time the three of them had been playing. Her eyes were narrowed, and her body had become tense, a tight grip on Teddy.

"You go," Rebekah told Kol, and he nodded, quickly getting up from the chair he had been settled in to greet the witch. Rosie watched him leave, her dark eyes following his every movement and only shooting to Rebekah once he was out of sight. She looked suspicious and apprehensive, and Rebekah smiled to try to relieve the girl's fears. "It's alright," she said softly, nodding her head. "You're safe."

But, of course, Rosie could not understand her, and her eyes narrowed even more at the door. She was crouched on the bed, one hand on her stuffed animal and the other on the bed, her fingers splayed to keep her balance. Her hair was a little frazzled around her pale face as she tilted her head.

Rebekah could hear the witch asking why Kol had called her, but her brother was telling her to be patient. The girl sounded annoying, and Rebekah rolled her eyes; witches could never figure out that they were not the superior species, even if they did keep the balance of nature...well, balanced.

Not only a moment later, Kol and the witch, Sera, appeared in the threshold of the door, and immediately, Rosie reacted terribly.

She hissed, her strange vampire features coming forward immedaitely, and flashed to the wall, her teddy bear dangling from her right hand. Rebekah stood up, trying to calm the girl and seeing the witch stumble back a few steps out of complete shock. Rosie only continued to growl, her eyes narrowed into dark slits and the veins looking ominous under her small eyes.

"Oh my-" the witch started, but Kol cut her off.

"Yes, so you see why we called you now?" he asked her with a small smirk, but his eyes never left Rosie's form. The way that she was crouched against the wall seemed almost as if she were afraid of Sera, which only begged the question of why she felt so.

"Yea, um..." the witch said before turning fully to Kol. "What exactly do you want me to do?" she asked.

"We just need you to look into her past," Kol said simply.

"Ok, but to do that, I'll either need something of hers or the child herself," the witch said, trying to regain her composure after the shock that the child had given her. She had dark hair and dark eyes, her olive skin a little white from the surprise. She was wearing jeans and a blue sweater.

Rebekah ignored the two of them talking as she inched to Rosie, who was still growling with her fangs open to the world. "Rosie," Rebekah said slowly, her hands in front of her in a show of surrender. "It's alright," she continued softly, hearing her brother and the witch stop talking to watch the two blondes, focusing on the younger one.

Rosie's eyes kept flickering to Sera, her eyes very defensive and almost afraid as she looked at the witch. But, the fear disappeared from her eyes and instead, the dark orbs hardened immensely, baring her fangs even more before suddenly, she disappeared.

The three adults blinked and Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes widening. Rosie hadn't just sped out of the room, no, she had disappeared completely from sight, which was only the reason of a spell.

"Bloody hell," Kol whispered, taking a small step into the room, his eyes locked on the spot where Rosie had been. His eyes flickered to his sister's, who was watching him with confusion and shock. "I think that your little Rosie might just be a witch, dear sister," he told her with a slight smirk.

Rebekah scowled at him, her panic at Rosie's disappearance catching up to her, but before she could tell Kol to be serious, Sera caught both of their attention.

She screamed suddenly, and landed on the floor with a thump as Rosie, now appearing once more, growled at her face, raising a single, clawed hand, and readying it to slice the claws against the witch's chest.

As Sera screamed again, Kol acted quickly and grabbed Rosie around the waist, lifting her off of the girl and ground and holding her close to try and restrict her movements. She kicked out, but Kol was much, _much_ stronger than her, and held on, looking to Rebekah quickly.

"Get the bear," he said, and Rebekah looked to the witch, seeing the stuffed animal that had disappeared with Rosie on the ground. "You want Sera to look into her past? Use the bear."

Rebekah seemed to understand that they would have to do this quick and get Sera out of the house before Rosie regained her powers and used them on Kol. At the moment, she was screaming and trying to scratch at Kol but only getting a few swipes on his arms.

Rebekah went to the witch's side and helped the shaking girl to her feet, bending down to get the stuffed bear before shoving the toy into the witch's hands. "Hurry," she said quickly, and the witch nodded, her eyes flickering to Rosie one more before they closed and she began the spell.

Recovering over the shock the disappearing child had given her, Sera mumbled a few Latin words and began the spell, her body going cold immediately as pictures raced through her head. First, there was a cold room with a small, naked body on a metal table, tubes sticking out of it. The body's hair was blonde, and Sera was shocked to recognize the body as Rosie. She was unconscious, but her limbs were tied to the table anyway.

Just as quickly, the picture changed for Sera to see Rosie screaming and hitting what seemed like a cage. It had four walls made of steel bars, as well as a metal ceiling and floor that was covered in scratches. Her claws were out, and she screamed again at the four men who stood outside of the cage with white coats on. There was another man, who had a grey coat on instead, that was standing closer to the cage. He had salt and pepper hair and dark eyes that looked almost black. He was bent close to the cage, despite the danger, and he was _smiling_.

The scene changed again, and Sera saw a young girl staring at Rosie's writhing body through clear glass. The young girl looked around 20 years old or so, and she looked absolutely horrified. She had naturally tan skin but light blue eyes, looking even more startling with her pitch black hair. Rosie was tied to a small bed and arching her back against it, screaming louder and so shrill that Sera was shocked that the glass did not break.

Once more, the scene shifted, and Sera saw the same 20-something girl, only this time her hand was clutched against her side as she helped Rosie into an abandoned house. The girl had a backpack around her shoulders, and she quickly took something out of it, what looked like a black box, and stuffed it in the floorboards of the room in the back, seeing Rosie already sitting on the bed with her teddy bear and staring curiously at the bleeding woman. Sera furrowed her eyebrows, but before she could notice anymore, the woman stumbled to the ground, and then the visions ended.

Sera gasped, her eyes shooting open to see Rosie still struggling against Kol and Rebekah standing in front of her. Only a few seconds had passed by.

"What did you see?" Rebekah asked hurriedly, hearing Rosie screaming behind her.

Sera's eyes flickered once more to the girl before turning to Rebekah. "There's something wrong with this situation," she said ominously, looking almost afraid as she gave Rebekah the stuffed animal back. "I saw many things, and all of it didn't make any sense. But, if you want to know more, go back to the house where you found her. There should be a box of some sort in the floorboards of the room toward the back of the house. Your answers should be there."

Rebekah blinked at the information but nodded, taking the stuffed animal. "Thank you," she said gratefully. The witch nodded before looking to Rosie once more. The child growled and screamed and Sera shook her head sadly before racing out of the house.

Only when all three of them heard the front door close did they relax. Kol released Rosie and the child immediately flashed to the corner, trying to regain some kind of shelter from them. She didn't trust them that much anymore. Though, Rebekah knew they could fix that soon.

"She's a witch," Kol said, surprising Rebekah. The blonde turned to her brother, who was staring a Rosie with interest. "I could practically _feel_ the magic radiating off of her."

"But that's impossible," Rebekah stated, shaking her head. "You can't be both a vampire and a witch."

"If you're a heretic you can," Kol fired back, and Rebekah blinked, confused. She had never heard that term before and once Kol looked over to see her expression, he began explaining.

"A siphoner is a witch that doesn't have magic of their own, but instead can take it from power sources for a little while," he told her, his eyes flickering between his sister and the girl still hissing in the corner. "That must be why she was able to survive the transition into a vampire. She siphoned the magic of being a vampire into strength to be able to survive instead of dying during transition. Being both means that she's a heretic."

"But it seems like she doesn't even realize she has magic," Rebekah stated, taking the existence of heretics smoothly and asking more questions.

Kol shrugged, seeing Rosie calm down slightly now that Sera was long gone and they weren't coming toward her. Her dark eyes still flickered between the both of them as they spoke.

"It's possible that she doesn't," he answered simply. "Depending on her age, there's a possibility that her magic hadn't manifested before her transition."

Rebekah nodded her head before changing the subject, speaking softly as she approached Rosie with the teddy bear held out as a peace offering. "Well, I have to run back to the place where I found Rosie according to the witch," she said, watching as Rosie tentatively grabbed the bear, her eyes narrowed and watching Rebekah carefully. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes, so don't complain."

Kol scowled at her as she stood up. "You do realize that leaving me alone with a child is a recipe for disaster, right?" he told her.

She just smirked at him. "Relax," she told him, looking back at Rosie as she passed her brother. The child was holding onto Teddy tightly and watching the two converse with intelligent eyes. "You'll be fine. It's not like she's doing anything right now anyway."

"Fine," Kol sighed but nodded. "Hurry up."

Rebekah smirked at her brother once more before flashing out of the house, running back to the abandoned and body-filled house in the woods. It didn't take long to find the house once more, even though she got turned around a few times in the woods. She quickly walked into the house, it actually being filled with light now that the sun was up, and brought her shirt to her nose at the awful smell, stepping over the decaying bodies. She quickly went to the room at the back of the home, cringing at the looks of the floor. She really didn't want to have to get on her hands and knees and safely remove the floorboards, seeing as her pants would get ruined, so she brought her foot up before quickly slamming it into the ground, breaking the wood. She found the spot immediately, locating the black box which actually turned out to be a VHS tape. Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows as she flipped the tape over, seeing a small note on the side. The writing seemed pretty old yet somehow still looked prestigious looking.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes though, something about the words making her nervous.

 _"The Lancaster Society-Rosie."_

 **Okay guys, there's the next chapter!**

 **I know, I know, it isn't much, but please, stay with me! It gets a lot better I promise!**

 **But anyway, please tell me what you think of the story and I should be updating very soon!**


	3. Two Decades Of Running

When Rebekah arrived back at the house, she was surprised to find that Rosie had fallen back asleep.

The day was still very young, and Rebekah was confused until she remembered that Rosie lived on an opposite schedule from everyone else, meaning that she slept during the long days and roamed the woods at night for her meals. It made sense that she would fall back to sleep so early, clutching Teddy close to her chest.

Kol was waiting for his sister in the dining room, telling her that Rosie had fallen asleep soon after Rebekah had left, slowly growing comfortable in the house again after the witch had left.

"So, what did you find?" Kol asked, tilting his head at the VHS tape in her hands. He looked curious as Rebekah passed it to him.

"Look for yourself," Rebekah said, quickly going outside to her car. She had decided that she needed some kind of way to play the tape, and since everything she had was electronic or played by CD, she had to go buy a VHS player in town. It was small, and relatively easy to set up, which she did quickly as Kol examined the tape.

"The Lancaster Society?" he wondered aloud, his eyebrows furrowing together as he looked in Rebekah's direction. She was connecting the VHS player to the main TV. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes at her brother, getting annoyed by his pestering already. "I don't know brother," she said monotonously. "Perhaps they're the reason that everyone loses their left sock in the washer and dryer."

Kol scowled at her, rolling his dark eyes. "Very funny Bekah," he said sarcastically. She smirked at him before finishing hooking up the VHS player, satisfied with her work.

"Alright, let me see," she said, and Kol handed the tape over to her, sprawling himself on the couch and waiting for the TV to play the tape. Rebekah pushed the tape in before sitting down, also waiting for the TV to start.

It was staticy for a moment before a picture appeared on the TV, starting the video.

Immediately, a woman appeared on the screen, looking disheveled and very worried. Her pitch black hair surrounded her face in tangles and her naturally tan skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her light eyes were staring directly at the camera, only they kept flickering down at something. She was wearing a dirty, blue shirt that had a few bloodstains across the collar. Her lower half was out of view, so they could not see what pants she was wearing. She was breathing heavily as she started talking.

" _Hello_ ," she said quietly. " _My name is Maria Lancaster, and the date is March 2nd, 1989_."

The date surprised both of the Originals. The tape must be at least two decades old. Kol and Rebekah met each other's eyes briefly before looking back at the TV, sitting up straighter than before. Kol actually placed his feet on the floor instead of leaving them on the couch; he was that interested.

" _And this video that you are about to see holds all of the secrets of the Lancaster Society_ ," Maria continued, her eyes frantic. " _My father is a good man, but what he has done now has ruined any relationship I can ever have with him. He is a monster, and hopefully, this tape will help take down what he has created._ "

She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at something before turning back to the camera. " _The Lancaster Society is a secret society created to rid the world of vampires,_ " she said quickly, her voice quieter than before. " _The Augustine Society, created in the second most supernaturally populated area, Mystic Falls, ultimately failed. That leaves the Lancaster Society to finish the reasearch and find a way to turn vampires against each other_."

Both Kol and Rebekah narrowed their eyes at he mention of the Augustine Society, having heard of it after they left Mystic Falls. Apparently, they were hell bent on creating cannibal vampires, similar to what their own father, Mikael, did to survive. They wanted to create a serum that makes vampires feed on their own kind, but it was luckily put to a stop by the Mystic Falls gang. Though, the fact that there were more people fixated on ridding the world of vampires made both of the siblings on edge.

Maria though, not seeing their discomfort, continued. " _The Lancaster Society soon realized that they were getting nowhere with already turned vampires, and decided to do something drastic_ ," she said, her eyes becoming that worried and horrified expression that she had started the video with. " _Nobody would ever suspect anything from a child, so the Lancaster Society decided to use this against vampires, and began the experiments_."

At that word, Rebekah and Kol tensed, catching each other's gaze once again. They were both now sitting at the edge of their seat, waiting to hear more.

" _Most of them failed, the children not being strong to survive the transition even with training from the doctors_ ," Maria said. " _But...that was until her..._ "

She paused for a moment, looking like she was on the verge of tears. It was obvious on her face how she felt about whoever "her" was. Maria loved her. She loved her more than anything.

She looked back up at the camera and gave a small, shaky smile. " _Her name's Rosie, and in this video, you will see her story,_ " she said before looking down at something again, shifting in her seat. When she looked back up, the tears were gone. " _Please, whoever you are, help her. She doesn't have anybody else._ "

And with that, Maria moved forward and switched the camera off. The screen, however, was only black for a moment before it erupted in color once again, only the quality was old from how long ago it had been. Rebekah saw Kol lean forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched the TV. His dark eyes were fixed on the screen, and in that moment, Rebekah knew that Kol was invested in Rosie, and would most likely stay to help her. She smirked before turning to the TV as well, the smirk disappearing as she focused.

The camera moved for a moment and they saw as a man with salt and pepper hair moved in front of the camera, smiling slightly with white teeth. He wore a lab coat over his shoulders and a stethoscope around his neck. He was white, but he sported a nice tan, possibly being natural. He backed up a moment, and Rebekah noticed the small number in the corner. It was only one number, but it signified something.

 _1._

It was a red number 1, just sitting in the corner of the recording, and Rebekah wondered if that could mean something along the lines of "Day 1." She shook that thought away as the man began to speak.

He was standing in a bland, white room, and he wore a smile that split his face, looking happier than anyone could look. His skin stretched over his face, showing his age, and crinkles surrounded his eyes.

" _Hello_ ," he said, his voice deep, but not too much so. " _My name is Doctor Peter Lancaster, and I believe that we have hit the jackpot with our most recent experiment, Z-36, otherwise known as Rosie_."

He smiled and turned the camera slightly, cutting off half of his body before he moved, gesturing to a small table that held a tiny, naked body. Rebekah narrowed her eyes when she saw that it was Rosie, a mask over her face and multiple tubes sticking out of her body. She was breathing evenly, and there was a beeping sound that seemed to be her heart rate.

" _Experiment Z-36 has, so far, been successful_ ," the doctor continued. " _After years of specific training to survive the transition, we decided to go through with the change when she finally turned 7 years old. So far, she's been stable, after waking up a few hours ago, and we are prepared to complete the transition now._ "

Kol and Rebekah watched as he turned, hesitated for a moment, before turning back to the camera. " _Before we do that, though_ ," the doctor said. " _I should explain. Normally, a child cannot survive the transition into a vampire, but, we've been getting closer to finding a way to get past that. We have trained Z-36 to survive in anyway possible, and hopefully, she will succeed where the others have failed_." He paused for a minute before grinning again. " _Let us begin_."

Rebekah and Kol watched in silence as the doctor moved the camera again, focusing it on Rosie's pale and frail body. You could hear a pin drop in the house, Rosie being asleep peacefully upstairs and not knowing the reveal of her past was happening just downstairs.

The doctor reappeared a few moments after the camera was still and they saw that he was holding a bottle of a red liquid the two Originals could only assume was blood. It was a clear bottle, and it had a small straw that would be easier for Rosie to use.

His face very serious and not sporting a smile any longer, the doctor removed the mask settled over Rosie's mouth and nose and lifted her head with a hand behind her neck. Almost gently, the doctor tipped the bottle to her lips and watched as the blood entered her system.

Barely a moment after the blood first touched her tongue, Rosie's eyes shot opened, suddenly red with dark veins underneath and she struggled against the restraints holding her wrists and ankles to the metal table. The doctor's eyes widened and a small smile broke out onto his face once more as Rosie began drinking from the bottle as if she were in the desert and hadn't drunk anything in days. She was _enjoying_ the taste of the blood.

Not only that, but she was getting stronger, and she broke the restraint on her right wrist to grab onto the bottle ferociously, bringing it closer to her.

" _It worked,_ " the doctor whispered, but the camera somehow caught onto the words. The doctor laughed and looked at the camera. " _It worked!_ " He continued to smile for a moment before composing himself, turning to the camera again as Rosie slurpled the last of the blood into her mouth. " _Experiment Z-36 is a success. We will continue training tomorrow_."

And with that, the camera cut out, but only for a moment before the picture returned again, this time, a number 85 in the corner. The doctor looked distressed, and both Kol and Rebekah could hear screams of terror in the background. The camera shifted quite a lot, and they could see that the doctor was moving, which caused for the awkward camera movement. He looked almost afraid.

" _Experiment Z-36 is experiencing another relapse of temper after more tests were run on her genetic input,_ " he said, hurrying down the hall. " _We have, thus far, realized that her survival of the transition was due to her becoming a Heretic. We were unaware of the magic in her veins until only recently, and have concluded that she is more powerful because of that._ " He paused for a moment before turning the camera, and both Rebekah and Kol saw first hand the damage that Rosie was causing. She was small and flipping through the air, biting into any skin that she could see of the people trying to stop her. Her veins underneath her eyes looked ominous, and she only had one set of fangs, which confused Rebekah immensely, though she stayed silent.

Rosie was killing or hurting people left and right, moving much faster than a bullet shooting out of a gun. She screamed at the men and women trying to stop her until someone managed to wrap a steel chain around Rosie's wrist, pulling her back by that. The little girl screamed again but was cut off as someone stuck, what Kol and Rebekah could only guess was, vervain into her system. Almost immediately, Rosie fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness. Rebekah watched the TV, an expression of horror on her face. They were treating her like an animal, and not the child that she was.

The doctor turned the camera back to his face, and Rebekah wanted to rip it off, along with Kol. They both couldn't stand seeing someone in such a vulnerable situation similar to Nik with their father. Both of the Originals' eyes had darkened.

" _Experiment Z-36 has been successfully incarcerated and is currently unconscious_ ," he spoke the obvious, a small smile on his face. " _She is getting stronger, and soon the new experiments will begin to make her an even better weapon. Against her, vampires don't stand a chance, no matter their age._ "

The camera once again went out before being put on again, showing a screaming and writhing Rosie tied to the bed. Her veins, all over her body, were dark like the veins underneath her eyes, and it looked like it was the main cause of her pain. She screamed again, her hands like claws as she struggled against the straps connected to the bed. The number in the corner of the picture said 653.

And then, the doctor appeared once more, looking positively mad as he smiled. " _We have successfully injected the werewolf venom along with Component Z to artificially create the werewolf gene_ ," he said, and Rebekah gasped in shock. Kol didn't make a noise, but his jaw clenched. The doctor didn't even flinch as Rosie let out another loud and shrill scream, arching off of her bed. " _So far, it had been successful. Experiment Z-36 has grown another set of fangs and we can see the growing of claws from her nails. According to our scientifics, her bite will now be lethal to vampires, though she will not be able to fully transform into a werewolf just yet._ "

He turned the camera fully to Rosie and they could see only her writhing form. She screamed again, and the camera zoomed in to see her fingernails bleeding profoundly as the nails grew longer and sharper, creating the claws that the doctor had just spoken of. She looked in so much pain hat Rebekah had to temporarily look away from the screen, clenching her eyes shut. Kol glanced at her but quickly looked back to the TV, his eyes unreadable.

The camera flipped back around and the doctor opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, a loud sound went off and the doctor was hit by a bullet from the gun. In the background, they could see Rosie stop her writhing to look at the doctor fall to the ground, a bullet hole in his head and blood staining the glass hat separated Rosie from him. The camera was forgotten as it toppled over, and they could see the girl from earlier, Maria, break the glass with three more gunshots, immedaitely hearing an alarm going off. Before the camera went out, they could see Maria release Rosie and the girl immedaitely extended both of her fangs attaching something they couldn't see.

And then it was black.

Rebekah and Kol stared at the blank screen for a few more minutes before they moved; Rebekah standing up while Kol laid back farther into the couch cushions, his hands behind his head.

"Well, I guess we know where Rosie's been for the last two decades," Kol said with a small smirk, but it seemed more like a grimace. Rebekah glared at him from her spot at the floor, taking the tape out of the VHS player, but he didn't seem to notice as he said the next word.

"Running."

 **Okay guys, there's a little more information on Rosie, and I really hope that you liked the chapter! I know it's much more shorter than the other two, but this chapter was more of just a filler chapter for the next one.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of it in the comments because I would love to know your opinions on the story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Patience in Learning

After the video, Kol and Rebekah were settled in a heated argument.

"I say, we find this Lancaster Society and kill them before they can find her again," Kol said as if it was the most simple thing, which it was. All they had to do was track down where they were located and then bang, no more threat to Rosie.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kol," Rebekah replied, her blue eyes meeting his dark ones. "We have absolutely no idea what they are capable of-"

"But we are Originals for God's sake, Bekah," Kol yelled at her, his eyes blazing as he walked toward her. They were standing in the open kitchen, and Kol's shoes smacked against the wood floor as he stomped her way. "They have no White Oak, so it is impossible that they could kill us-"

"But they will be able to keep us busy," Rebekah yelled back, her anger matching his. She was frustrated with Kol because he wasn't thinking about Rosie, as much as he seemed to think he was. "And then they can take Rosie, and we might not be able to find her again." She walked up to her brother, their chests almost touching as she looked up at him. "You forget brother, that these people have been able to be kept secret from us, or at least Nik, for two decades, which I think is a feat considering the fact that we know every threat that exists against us and our kind." She pushed her pale hands against his chest to try to get her point across. "I will not allow your rash decisions to get that poor girl upstairs taken by them again."

Kol glared, but stayed silent, understanding that Rebekah was right. They couldn't walk into a fight without knowing what they had up their sleeves. But, this only frustrated Kol even more because this meant that Rosie was in danger.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" he asked his sister, looking at her pointedly as she walked around the kitchen, looking like she was thinking.

"We keep a low profile," she finally said after a moment. "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves and by extent, to Rosie. We need to be careful with how we get blood-"

"And what about her," Kol said, gesturing to the upstairs where they both could hear Rosie's steady breathing as she slept. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"We help her," Rebekah replied immedaitely, her blue eyes like daggers at her brother, silently telling him that there was no speculation on that part of the plan. "We first need to teach her how to communicate and then how to properly feed."

"We'll need to get her a daylight ring or necklace of some sort eventually," Kol commented, and Rebekah nodded. Their voices were lower now that they had settled on somewhat or an agreement for what they would do with Rosie.

"Of course," Rebekah agreed. "Just not yet. We don't know how she'll react to being able to walk in the sunlight and we first have to teach her how to feed before that. Like I said, we don't need the attention."

Kol nodded to Rebekah's words, finding a relatively good amount of logic in them. He watched as she grabbed her purse, slipping it over her shoulder. She was still wearing the green tank top and jeans from earlier, but she had slipped on a black jacket a little while after they finished watching the video, in the midst of their fight.

"And where are you going?" Kol asked, his eyebrows furrowing together as his sister headed to the front door, her blonde hair bouncing with each step.

"I need to get some things for Rosie, as well as a few more bloodbags," Rebekah answered, gesturing to the house with one of her hands. "I wasn't expecting guests and I needed more anyway."

Kol nodded and then watched as she left, hearing the door close behind her. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before looking around.

"Where's the Bourbon?" he murmured before searching the house for alcohol.

•

Rosie took quite a while to wake up from her slumber, and when that time finally came, Rebekah had long since come back from the store, holding practically millions of shopping bags as she walked through the front door again. She had gotten a million pieces of clothing for the little girl, as well as some educational things to teach her how to speak and communicate with at least Kol and Rebekah. She also stopped by the blood bank and discreetly acquired the bloodbags that she had needed.

But, by the time that Rosie woke up, Rebekah had already been in the girl's room and quietly put everything away. The girl slept soundly through it all, which was surprising given that she had slept so much before. Rebekah wondered if the girl had slept at all during the past 20 years.

But, as it was getting late and Rebekah had changed into a plain white t-shirt and some blue pajama pants with white stripes on them, Rosie finally woke up. Rebekah's hair was styled in a braid and even Kol had changed into some pants and a loose, dark shirt.

But, they were both downstairs when they heard the shift upstairs, easily signaling that Rosie had just sat up in bed. The air became tense as Rebekah nodded at Kol, leading him up the stairs to the little girl's room.

They opened the door to see Rosie rubbing her eyes and yawning, her blonde hair sticking up in a few places and frizzy once again. Her other hand clutched onto her teddy bear, like usual, as she finished rubbing her eyes to look up at Rebekah and Kol, who both smiled at her.

"Hey Rosie," Rebekah said softly, entering the room with Kol behind her. Rosie seemed to recognize them, and didn't seem too defensive, but both of the Originals knew that Rosie's moods could change in a split second. "We've got some stuff for you."

And that was the night that Rebekah and Kol slowly and very painfully started to teach Rosie how to read and write, as well as speak. They went through the whole night with Rosie trying to say something but then getting frustrated and throwing the book at the wall. Most of the times, Kol sped to the wall and caught the book before it could do any damage, but there were a few indents in the walls when he couldn't reach it in time. Rebekah had gotten especially mad at him when he didn't catch them.

That night was also the night that Rebekah and Kol realized how large Rosie's hunger really was.

The girl was tiny, meaning that she really didn't need all that much blood, but she drank 5 bloodbags without stopping, making a mess of herself as she did so. Rebekah and Kol had watched as she ripped into the bags like an animal, slurping the contents down quickly before anyone could take it from her. She seemed confused that the blood didn't come directly from a body, and she really didn't seem to like the taste of bloodbags all that much, but she drank the bags anyway.

Kol had suggested the reason for this quickly after seeing Rosie's behavior.

"From what we saw in the video," Kol told his sister, both of them not taking their eyes off of Rosie, who was seated on the floor, drinking the blood quickly. "Rosie is somewhat of a tribrid, which explains how much blood she needs to consume."

"Because she has more power, she needs a lot more strength," Rebekah concluded and saw her brother nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Exactly, but she's also used to hunting for her blood," Kol reminded his sister, turning fully to face her even as her blue eyes remained locked on Rosie. "And with the fact that she has at least an artificial werewolf gene means that she _likes_ to hunt for her food."

Rebekah connected the dots and turned to him, eyes wide. "You think that we might have to teach her not to rip into a human's throat the first time that she sees them?" she asked, really hoping that that wasn't the case, but of course, it was.

After Rosie finished drinking the blood, Rebekah and Kol continued helping Rosie, but this time, with walking.

"Okay Rosie," Rebekah said, looking down at Rosie, who was crouched on the floor with Teddy in her grip. The girl's dark eyes looked up to connect with Rebekah's blue ones and the Original smiled at the child. "Let's get you on two feet."

Kol stood on the other side of the room, watching with amusement as Rebekah awkwardly lifted Rosie to her feet, the girl looking very uncomfortable and unsure of what was going on. Kol couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from his lips when Rebekah let go of Rosie only for the child to fall back into a crouch, her hands on the ground between her legs.

Rebekah shot him a glare, and he lapsed back into silence, hearing Rebekah turn to speak to Rosie again.

"Come on, Rosie," Rebekah said, repeating her earlier actions and helping Rosie to her own two feet. "You're okay."

The little girl, with the help of Rebekah, managed to gain her balance on only two feet, her arms held out in case she fell again, but she looked frightened beyond compare of the strange thing, and Kol couldn't help the small smile on his face.

"Okay," Rebekah said, coming to stand next to Rosie and looking down at the little girl who seemed frozen into her place. Rebekah smiled at her reassuringly before pointing to Kol. "Try to walk to Kol."

Rosie looked confused, still not quite getting the hang of the whole speaking thing, but Rebekah simply showed her instead of repeating it. Slowly, Rebekah slid one of Rosie's feet forward with one of her own, grabbing ahold of Rosie's hand when the girl began to wobble on her unsteady legs. After the girl had taken the first step, Rebekah gestured for her to continue, and Rosie widened her eyes when she realized that she had to go all the way over to Kol.

Rebekah could practically sense the girl's uncertainty and fear and kept ahold of her hand. "It's alright," Rebekah reassured.

Rosie nodded her head, even though she wasn't sure if she knew what Rebekah was saying, and she slid her other leg forward, her bare feet skimming the wood and not leaving contact. She only shifted her weight to the next foot when she was certain that her foot was settled on the ground. She continued to do this, gaining confidence and speed as she walked toward Kol.

"There you go!" Rebekah smiled, seeing Rosie pick up quickly on everything they've been teaching her. Rebekah and Kol were now thinking that she had known these things before, but had forgotten over the 20 years she's survived on her animal instincts. It was a very big possibility, and neither of them wanted to rule it out until they were certain that it wasn't true.

Rosie smiled, but kept her eyes trained to the ground, still holding onto Rebekah's hand but not as tightly. Rebekah took this as a good sign and slipped out of the child's grasp, seeing Rosie's head whip her way.

"You can do the rest by yourself," Rebekah told her, seeing as there were only a few feet left between Rosie and Kol, who was watching the whole thing with an unreadable expression, looking deep in thought as well.

Rosie's eyebrows furrowed together at Rebekah, but she turned back to Kol, breathing heavily as she focused on keeping her balance on both feet. She slid her right leg forward slowly in Kol's direction, shifting her weight slightly so that she could move her left leg now. There was only about two feet left between them, and Rosie took them quickly, tripping and then falling into Kol's waiting arms.

"Woah there," Kol chucked, and Rosie huffed out in frustration, a sound that the two Originals were getting very used to now. It was clear to both of them that Rosie didn't like learning new things; she was content in her animalistic ways.

"Now," Kol said, helping Rosie turn around back to Rebekah, who was now on the other side of the room. Rosie's eyes widened at Kol's next words. "Let's do it again."

And they repeated the actions over and over, until Rosie finally got fed up and annoyed, resting back into her crouch. But, both of the Originals could tell by the way she had been walking about that it would come to her easily after a few hours of practicing. It would just have to take a little bit of time to do so.

Which is what they did.

For the next month or so, Rebekah and Kol taught Rosie everything that she needed to know, and she was taking everything in quickly, soaking it up like a sponge. She had practically perfected walking, and was moving on to running on only two feet, but she often got tripped up. She was also getting exceptionally good at speaking.

Because of Rebekah and Kol's accents though, she sounded _very_ British.

Which, of course, neither of them saw as a strange thing, but they could tell that she wasn't British originally. They were almost certain that Rosie hadn't been even American or spoke any English before the Lancaster Society took her. Something about the way that she pronounced certain letters before they fixed them was a clear sign, but also how her mouth tried to form the words, like they were alien. But, like they mentioned earlier, Rosie was picking everything up as fast as the information was getting thrown at her.

She hadn't gone outside in the sun just yet, Rebekah having aquired a daylight necklace but both the Originals being on the fence about giving it to her just yet. They were afraid that she would escape out into the city and feed on everyone she could, which they were also working on.

Most of the time, after they realized her appetite, Kol decided that they needed to help her learn at least the _beginnings_ of control. She needed to be able to walk through a city without tearing anyone's throats out. So, the hard part really began.

Kol compelled a man or woman to come to the house and Rosie was put to the ultimate test. The first time had gone terribly, with Rosie lunging at the human and Rebekah jumping in front before she could do any damage. But, despite her restraints by Rebekah, Rosie had continued to fight her for the human behind, and they knew they would have to try a different route.

So, they brought a young child into the house, as dangerous as it was, and wondered what Rosie would do. The girl automatically had the red eyes and veins underneath, but she had a horrified expression, backing away from the child until she stood completely behind Rebekah's leg. The Originals then explained to her that what she did with the child is how she should react with anyone, even adults. The concept was still hard to grasp for her, but she was learning quickly. The next time that they brought an adult human to the house, Rosie hadn't even reacted, which was a big milestone.

But, when the full moon came, a new barrier appeared.

Whatever the Lancaster Society did to Rosie to create the artificial werewolf gene was messed up, because when the full moon appeared in the sky, she didn't change. Instead, her entire body was covered in the black veins, and she reverted back to her animalistic ways in a second. Rebekah and Kol had to hold her down to her bed just so that she wouldn't hurt herself, because she had done something shocking.

"Rosie! Calm down!" Rebekah shouted over Rosie's screams. The girl was arched off the bed, her hands like claws and ripping into the sheets underneath her. She was obviously trying her hardest to control whatever was going on, and her eyes flickered to Rebekah and Kol for a moment before slumping back onto the bed. She was breathing heavily, her pale skin still filled with the black veins but her eyes were now locked on her hands that she had lifted in front of her face. She was looking at her claws with an unreadable expression.

Before Rebekah or Kol could say anything from where they were standing in her room, Rosie moved quickly and scratched her forearm with her claws, immedaitely drawing blood from deep cuts before they healed within a second. She was biting her lip as she did it again.

She was trying to control herself by hurting herself.

When Rebekah and Kol realized what she was doing, they immedaitely flashed to where she was and held her arms down, angering her as she thrashed around wildly. She wanted her control back.

The next day, after hours of screaming and writhing, the black veins slowly disappeared, and Rosie was back to normal, speaking in small words to them. She was back to the girl they had been teaching how to walk. She was back to herself.

When the next month passed, they were more prepared. They had created a room, in the basement of the home, just for her on the full moons. And then, before everything went crazy as it did last month, Rebekah and Kol told her that she couldn't use her claws on herself, but, can instead, destroy anything in the room that she wanted to.

That settled her thirst immedaitely.

They had placed old furniture down there, tons of it just for Rosie to take her artificial werewolf aggression out on. It worked perfectly, for there was just enough furniture that she didn't run out before the night was over, and she was back to herself.

She was happy for the room.

But, just as the second week of the third month passed since Rosie had been found, Rebekah received a strange call.

From Nik.

Neither Rebekah or Kol had told their siblings about Rosie, nor about the fact that the two siblings were actually living together in the same house. The rest of the family assumed that Rebekah was alone and Kol was on the other side of the planet, which was _not_ the case.

But, Nik needed Rebekah to help him with Hope. The child that Kol just found out about had finally been born, but the witches of New Orleans were determined to kill her, and Nik decided to fake his daughter's death and send her away for Rebekah to take care of. Immedaitely, Rebekah wanted to agree, but then Nik told her that she would have to be able to run at any moment, which meant that people would more or less try to find Hope, and therefore find Rosie.

She couldn't have that happen.

So, after speaking with Kol about what they wanted to do about Rosie, they decided that Rebekah would go far away with Hope, possibly a small town that was away from both New Orleans and Colorado, while Kol and Rosie stayed at the house and continued living there. When Rosie found out about this though, she was not happy.

"No!" Rosie said with her new British accent, her brown eyes wide as she stared between Rebekah and Kol, who she had found as a mother and an uncle over the time she had stayed with them. She loved them, surprisingly enough considering that she didn't love easily after everything that's happened.

Rosie was wearing a blue, knee length dress and her blonde hair was in two braids that Rebekah had created. Her teddy bear was clutched tightly in her arms and she had no shoes on her bare feet, as usual. She was wearing her daylight necklace, a beautiful piece of jewelry that Rebekah had picked out for Kol to do the rest. He had gotten a witch to spell it, and Rosie had been excited to go in the sun since she was more in control of her bloodlust. She never ran too far from the house though, knowing what lived in the shadows.

"Why do you have to leave?" Rosie whined, looking up at Rebekah, who had packed a suitcase of things that she would definitely need on the road. It was a small bag, only a carry on because she could compel anything else she really needed. She was wearing a blue sweater and black jeans, coupled with stylish, black wedges that were very comfortable. Her hair was down in blonde curls, and she had little makeup on. Kol was standing off to the side, watching the two girls closely, but watching Rosie more. He could feel that she was getting upset, and when that happened, usually her magic reacted first.

Her magic was also in the works, but doing better with control than before, very similar to her bloodlust.

"You know why, little flower," Rebekah said, using the nickname that she had given the girl shortly after the child had settled in the house. The Original bent down to be at Rosie's height, smiling softly. "I have to help another little girl, just like you."

The little girl frowned even more, not happy with the answer. "But I need you more," Rosie argued, not wanting her Mama to leave her after she had grown so close.

Kol, of all people, had seen how quickly and easily Rosie and Rebekah had gotten along. It was almost immediate. Once Rosie was comfortable in her new surroundings, and after the first month that they had all been living together in a healthy environment, completely opposite of the Lancaster Society, Rosie became more outgoing toward both of them, but more so with Rebekah. The blonde Original was like her mother to the child, which had made Rebekah cry tears of joy the first time that she had called her "Mama."

It was during another session that they were working on reading, when the character of her book had spoken in depth of her mother. Rosie became confused and when Rebekah explained that a mother cared for her child and never let anything hurt them, Rosie had immedaitely thought that Rebekah was her Mama, and she did, even if she knew it wasn't true.

Rebekah almost started crying at the little girl's words, but she shook her head. "No you don't," she said softly, placing her hand against Rosie's cheek affectionately, her blue eyes staring into her brown ones. "You have Kol. But Hope...she doesn't have anybody."

Rosie's lip trembled, shaking her head. "But..."

"You'll be okay," Rebekah said, cutting off Rosie's breakdown before it started, knowing that her magic could come out of the shell that usually surrounded it. "Kol will take care of you, and you both will have so much fun together, okay?"

Rosie sighed, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as she nodded her head. "Okay," she said quietly, and Rebekah smiled softly before bringing Rosie into a quick hug, sighing into the girl's hair.

"I love you, Mama," the girl said, and Rebekah's resolve almost broke then and there. She didn't know how long she would be away from Rosie, and it was killing her, but she had to do this for their family. Rosie would have Kol but Hope needed Rebekah to take her from New Orleans and away from the threats that wanted her dead.

"I love you too, little flower," she said softly before pulling away, standing up again and nodding to Kol. He nodded back.

"See ya later, dear sister," Kol said, and that was as much of a goodbye as she was going to get from him. Their relationship had grown immensely, but it was still a little on the outs at the moment.

"Goodbye Kol," Rebekah said, smiling at Rosie once more before turning and walking out of the front door, leaving it open so that Rosie and Kol could watch her place her bag in the trunk before flashing to the front seat, getting into the driver's side and starting the car. She gave a small wave to the two figures in the threshold and they waved back, Rosie having taken one of Kol's hand for comfort while her other arm was wrapped around Teddy. They watched her take off.

"Well," Kol said after Rebekah's car had disappeared completely in the distance. The night had fallen, and it was getting dark as Kol closed the front door, turning to Rosie with a small smirk. "Looks like it's just you and me, wild one," he said, using his own nickname.

She sighed, but she couldn't help but smirk as well, knowing that it would be fun without Rebekah there to be so cautious of Rosie's safety.

But, neither of them knew that this cautiousness of Rebekah's had kept the Lancaster Society away, and now that she was gone, well... Let's just say that Rosie was going to have a reunion with the group of people that ruined her life forever.

 **Okay guys, I know that nothing really happened in this chapter, but it was mainly a filler chapter for the next one. I'm probably going to be updating the next chapter shortly after this one so that you guys can get something interesting from the story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and thanks for reading!**


	5. Found

It had been about two weeks since Rebekah had left to take care of Hope, and things were going great.

Rosie was getting better with speaking, so much so that she was even surprising Kol with what she knew. Her walking was perfected and she did that instead of crawling around the house like the first week she was there. Her magic was still a little unstable, especially when she got upset or angry, but her bloodlust was pretty much under wraps. She never left anywhere without her beloved teddy bear, but Kol had gotten used to that by now.

He was downstairs, making pancakes, which was something he never imagined himself doing, for the little girl upstairs. Despite the fact that she absolutely loved blood, human food made her happy, and it _does_ help curb the cravings. He moved around the large kitchen, wearing his usual black or dark pants, but with a white shirt this time. The sleeves were rolled up as he cooked, sipping a glass of blood while he did so. His brown hair was styled nicely, and his brown eyes were the same chocolate color.

He immediately heard when Rosie woke up and actually changed for herself. The first few days, she didn't even change her clothes, not understanding why she had to, but now that she did, Kol was happy to see that she actually had somewhat of a style. She always looked adorable.

Soon, he heard the small pitter patter of feet down the stairs, and Rosie emerged downstairs, her blonde hair a little longer after only 2 months and brushed out in their waves. She was wearing black leggings, a light brown sweater that had a few little designs at the collar, and then little black converse on her feet. Her daylight necklace hung around her neck, and Kol appreciated Rebekah's tastes in that department. The necklace looked beautiful on Rosie.

"Morning darling," Kol said, and her dark eyes flickered to meet his, smiling lightly. Teddy was in her hand as she walked over to the counter, climbing up one of the seats with little to no effort.

Once she was settled in the seat, she smiled up at him. "Morning, Uncle Kol," she said with her British accent, and Kol was still surprised by how quickly she had learned everything. In only two and a half months, she had learned how to speak, walk, and control her supernatural powers. It was quite amazing in Kol's opinion, and he assumed it was because she had to learn many things quickly in order to survive on her own. She had done this before, only in reverse.

"And how is my wild one?" he asked, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at the nickname, so easily looking like Rebekah that it shocked Kol for a moment.

"I'm doing well," she said, tilting her head at him. "And you?"

"Fantastic, really," Kol said, seeing Rosie's eyebrows immediately furrow in confusion. He smiled gently at her. "That means very good."

"Oh," Rosie said quietly, nodding her head and he saw her mentally place the word away for future references. She did that quite often when she heard a new word, but sometimes, she mixed all of them up with each other.

"Do you hear from Mama recently?" the child asked, and Kol was still a little surprised that the child was so adamant on calling Rebekah her mother. But, it did cause a little warm feeling to appear in Kol's chest. He didn't know if he liked or hated that warm feeling yet.

"Yes, she said that she and Hope are fine," Kol answered her, flipping over one of the pancakes on the skillet before meeting her gaze. "But she did say to pass a message on to you."

Rosie's eyes lit up like stars as she smiled widely. "Really?" she asked. "What did she saw?"

Kol smiled a little at her error. "It's 'What did she _say_ ,' wild one," he informed her, and she blinked, realizing her mistake.

"Oh," she mumbled again before smiling at him once more. "What did she _say_?"

He smirked a little in her direction, reveling in the fact that she was getting impatient now, thinking she had said it wrong again. He spoke before she could get too angry though. "She said that she misses you dearly," Kol told the little girl. "She even made sure that I told you she said the whole thing that she says every night-"

"To look to the stars and moon?" Rosie asked brightly.

"Yes, all that rubbish," Kol said offhandedly, waving his hand holding the spatula around. "Something else about love as well-"

"That she would love me all the way there?" Rosie said, even more excitedly. Kol tried to hide his small smile. He always loved the little saying that Rebekah and Rosie had, slightly envious but too prideful to say anything of it.

"Yes that was it," he said, finishing the pancakes and flipping them onto a plate for Rosie. She saw the action and he saw her mouth begin to water. He chuckled, pouring a small glass of milk as well before walking behind Rosie and placing the plate and cup in front of her. He watched as she looked up at him, smiling gratefully, before tearing the pancakes into pieces, getting her fingers sticky from the syrup. Rebekah and Kol had tried to get Rosie to understand the concept of a fork and a knife, but she wasn't having any of it.

He smiled at her before turning away, going to turn on the TV downstairs for noise to fill the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but Kol knew that Rosie didn't like silence.

It was soon after they took her in that they found this out, because whenever Rosie was alone, with no noise, she began humming a tune that neither Rebekah or Kol recognized. After she began learning how to speak, she started moving on to singing songs that she made by herself. It was quite surprising and honestly very strange, but it was adorable as well. Rebekah had bought the girl a nice IPod that she could use just for music. She really didn't need a phone considering that either Rebekah or Kol were always with her and neither of them cared for phones that much either.

But, Rosie had taken to the IPod immedaitely, finding any and every kind of song to listen to. She didn't have preferences, but it was obvious that she liked the lighter sounding songs compared to something like heavy metal.

"Cartoons?" Rosie asked behind him, and he turned to see that she had turned the chair slightly sideways so that she could see the TV while she ate. She smiled at him, using her best puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes at her. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt too much," Kol said, flipping the channel to the cartoons. Immediately, the screen filled with some kind of show about a blue cat and a brown mouse. It looked old, at least a few years, but Rosie didn't seem to mind whatsoever.

Kol smiled as the child's attention was immedaitely captivated by the cartoon, and he flopped onto one of the sofa chairs, reading up on whatever he could find about the Lancaster Society, which wasn't much.

They knew that the Lancaster Society was created and still exists in New Orleans, which both Rebekah and Kol had found shocking given the fact that they didn't know anything about the group ever being there. This only gave them more of a reason to be wary of what this secret society was capable of. There wasn't much else besides the origin of the Lancaster Society, but there was a small piece of information that caught Kol's attention.

Something in the book had mentioned the Originals, which immedaitely concerned Kol given the fact that he was one of these Originals. He continued reading the book and found that the Lancaster Society needed the original spell used to create the first ever vampires in order to finish Rosie's experimentation into a new species.

They needed his mother's grimoire.

He looked up from the very old book laid across his lap, his face pensive. Rosie had finished her food a little while ago and now sat in front of the TV on the couch, Teddy seated next to her as the show peacefully played on.

The peacefulness did not last long.

Kol's heightened hearing immediately picked up on a few footsteps outside of the house, but before he could even straighten up fully, there was a loud bang, followed by the door flying off its hinges and toward Rosie and Kol.

Rosie jumped to her feet, as did Kol, his dark eyes looking through the fog of what had been a small bomb to take off the door. Men and women, tens of them, flooded into the house, full, black armor covering their bodies and guns drawn as they quickly yet efficiently entered the house.

Kol looked to Rosie and made a split-second decision. Before the strangers who Kol could only assume belonged to the Lancaster Society could see them, he flashed Rosie and himself up the stairs and into her room, seeing that she had grabbed Teddy when the door went open and now had him in her grasp. He looked down to Rosie to see her eyes wide, but not afraid. There was no fear, but cautiousness, and almost anger, but not toward him. She was solely angered at the Lancaster Society.

"They found me," Rosie said simply, and Kol nodded, agreeing with her as he listened to the footsteps downstairs. He could hear them coming upstairs and had to think quickly. Of course they show up just as Kol was beginning to get the information he needed about them.

He looked to Rosie, bending down quickly to look into her eyes, smiling lightly. "Okay," he said quietly, looking into her dark eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to hide with Teddy while I deal with them, can you do that?"

She looked confused, her thin eyebrows furrowing together as she stared at him. "What if you need help?" she asked him, tilting her head curiously.

Kol smirked, shaking his head. "I won't need help, darling," he said, knowing how powerful he could be at any given time.

And he was about to destroy anybody in this house that had the aim to harm the little girl he had grown to enjoy.

She still looked hesitant to do what he said, so Kol spoke again, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Please Rosie," he said quietly, and he saw her resolve break.

"I guess," she mumbled, and Kol gave her a small smile of reassurance before standing up straight, gesturing to the closet.

"Stay in there, alright?" he asked her and she nodded, but didn't move. Kol was confused for a moment before she moved, wrapping her arms around his legs. She didn't say anything and the hug didn't last more than a second, but Kol could tell that she was worried about what would happen to him. He couldn't do anything before she turned and disappeared into the closet, the door closing softly behind her.

Now the real fun began.

Kol's small smile fell as he heard two men downstairs speaking. He listened closer, his eyes narrowed in thought.

" _Find me the girl,_ " the first man said with a deep, raspy voice. It was almost a Southern accent and Kol's eyebrows slightly furrowed together as he listened to his next words. " _And remember, I need her alive_."

Kol growled, flashing out of the room and downstairs, seeing most of the men and women turned and speaking with a man who was obviously the leader of the group. He wasn't wearing armor, but he had a shining silver gun strapped to his belt. His hair was sandy, a mix between blonde and brown, but the locks were greasy. His skin was white, but had a nice tan along it, signaling the fact that he spent most of his hours out in the sun. His eyes were dark but had this splash of green that made it more of a hazel color. His mouth was slightly opened, breathing out of his mouth so that Kol could see his grey teeth. They were terrible and practically ruined to the point that the vampire was surprised they still worked. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt, a leather jacket pulling the look together.

The air was tense, and Kol smirked, ready to ruin it.

"Hello there," he said, his British accent shocking some of the soldiers as they whirled in his direction, guns raised and pointed at him threateningly. He raised a single, dark eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. "As much as I love house guests, I would like to know what all of you are doing in my home."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, but the man didn't seem fazed. He actually had the audacity to smile at Kol, who gritted his teeth in aggravation. The man stepped forward leisurely, and Kol noticed for the first time that the man had an artificial foot, the silver clicking against the hardwood of the house. "Kol Mikaelson," the man said slowly, smiling widely and showing off his terrible teeth. Kol's eyes narrowed even more at the fact that this human knew his name. "I'm a big fan."

Kol became even more suspicious, glaring at the man now. He was debating whether to rip the man's head off or feed him his own eyeballs first.

"Well, I am very well-known in the supernatural community," Kol said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows even more at the man. "Though, I don't see how that involves you?"

The man chuckled, raising a hand and running it through his hair. "Sorry, I should probably introduce myself," he said in his slight Southern accent, placing his hand on his chest. "I'm Victor, Victor Spade, and my grandfather's cousin founded the Lancaster Society." His warm smile suddenly fell, and a scowl replaced it. "And why we're here, well... Let's just say that you have something of mine and I need it back."

Kol frowned, his brown eyes locked onto the man, Victor's, hazel ones, thinking. It was obvious that Victor wanted Rosie back, and he, stupidly, wasn't afraid of Kol, which meant that this might be easy.

Kol smirked.

"Really now?" he asked, his British accent clashing with his Southern one. He raised both of his arms from his side, his expression darkening even as his smirk stayed in place. "I'd like to see you take it back."

Victor's eyebrows raised and he chuckled darkly, shaking his head back and forth while Kol glared. The blonde man looked back up and Kol was a little taken aback by his murderous expression. "Well then," he started, looking to the men and women surrounding him, nodding at them before turning back to Kol. "Bring it on."

Immediately, the gunshots sounded off, and Kol sped away from the bullets, moving quickly behind a man and tearing out his heart from his back, hissing at a suddenly burning sensation. He looked down at his hand to see it healing after a burn, and he knew what had cause the pain.

They had doused their armor in vervain.

Pain spiked through his arm, and he looked up, griping his teeth while he glared at the woman who had dared to shoot at him. In a millisecond, her head separated from her body and Kol disappeared behind a wall, pulling out the wooden bullet from his shoulder, feeling the vervain on it as well. He narrowed his eyes; they were smarter than they looked.

"Vervain armor and bullets," Victor called out, sounding so smug that Kol wanted to rip his head off even more than before. "Tricky things aren't they?"

Kol growled, flashing out from behind the pillar and running to attack another one of the soldiers when something connected with his back, making him yell out in pain, falling to his knees. Whatever they had thrown at him, it was injecting him with what felt like a million gallons of vervain, and considering that Kol had built up a tolerance to the horrid plant meant that this vervain must've been genetically altered to hurt even Originals. He gritted his teeth in frustration, hearing the clicking of Victor's fake foot as the man walked his way. Kol looked up from on the ground, his brown eyes furious and glaring at the man who had made him so vulnerable.

"But this vervain is special," Victor continued from his earlier statement, bending down to a crouch so that he could look Kol head on instead of having the Original crane his head back. The man was still smiling smugly, and Kol growled lowly at him. Victor only chuckled in response. "Woah there tiger," he commented, laughing and shaking his head like before. His hazel eyes stared into Kol's with no fear and no nervousness. He was not afraid or wary of what Kol was capable of, and that angered Kol to no extent. He was an Original for God's sake, not a puny vampire that this man could push around like a rag doll. Victor continued talking though. "Now I wonder...How has Rosie changed since living with such a short temper in the house? She does have quite a short one as well if you've noticed."

"I've noticed," Kol grit out, glaring at the man. "But if you think that you will take Rosie away from me, you have another thing coming, mate."

Victor raised his eyebrows tauntingly, smirking at the Original. "Kol Mikaelson, I never thought that I'd see the day that you remotely care for anything except your siblings on a few occasions," Victor commented and Kol's jaw clenched, realizing that this man knew more about the Original family than he was letting on. "Just give me the girl, and you can go back to that lifestyle. She _does_ belong to me after all, so technically," he paused for dramatic affect, smiling widely. "You actually _stole_ something of mine."

Kol smirked, as painful as that smallest movement was with the amount of burning vervain in his veins. His smirk grew so wide that he wouldn't be surprised if he looked like a madman. "You really are dumber than you look," Kol commented, seeing Victor's smile fall and his eyes narrow. "You actually think Rosie belongs to anybody, but she doesn't. She especially does not belong to _you_."

Victor glared, and Kol did not expect for the human to actually hit him before his fist was connecting with Kol's jaw. The vampire's head whipped to the side, and he slowly moved his jaw back into place, feeling the few broken bones reheal before turning to glare at Victor again. The man had stood up, looking to the soldiers and looking at them intently. "Go get her."

The soldiers nodded and immedaitely, two broke off from the group of about 30 soldiers and travelled up the stairs, where Kol knew Rosie was at. His jaw clenched again, thinking of having to see Rosie being taken away from him, but he knew that whatever happened in the next few moments would not dictate whether of not Kol would see the blonde child again.

He would burn down the world, just to see her smile.

And it was then and there, settled on his knees in between the living room and kitchen, that Kol Mikaelson realized that he had grown to love the little girl seated upstairs, and if anything happened to her, all hell would break loose. Not just from him, but from Rebekah as well.

Victor had been speaking silently with one of the guards, but when they heard a sudden cry of pain piercing the somewhat quiet downstairs, all conversations stopped. Kol listened intently, hearing the screams from the solders as well as Rosie, multiple gunshots following after, before silence. The quietness was tense with anticipation, and the soldiers downstairs tightened their grips on their weapons, aiming them at the stairs, waiting.

They stood there, nobody moving whatsoever, and simply waited for the little girl or one of the soldiers to emerge. Kol looked at Victor and saw that his eyes were narrowed at the staircase, and he was watching every movement in the air, as if it would explain what had happened upstairs.

But, soon enough, Kol heard small footsteps approaching the stairs slowly, knowing that the others would hear it only a moment later. The steps were slow and planned out ahead of time, and Kol wondered what the hell Rosie was doing. She was going to get herself taken again.

He watched, with the others, as Rosie emerged from behind a wall, standing at the top of the stairs. Her shirt was stained with a few bloodstains, as was her pale face, and her hair was frizzy once again, getting tangled too easily. Her small converse were clean, but Kol knew they probably wouldn't stay that way, and for once, Rosie was not accompanied by her beloved teddy bear. But the most surprising thing about Rosie's appearance was what she was holding.

It was a head.

She was glaring, never losing eye contact with Victor as she descended the stairs, chucking the head forward to land at their feet in a gruesome way. Victor actually looked somewhat nervous, which Kol found surprising given that the man didn't even think Kol was all that frightening. He smiled up at the child.

"Rosie, there you are," he said with too much perkiness as he smiled widely stepping forward cautiously, using he same pace as Rosie. "We've been looking everywhere for you, baby."

The way he said the term of endearment made Kol's skin crawl, and he suspected nothing less from Rosie to be a little scared. The man had said it as if he was the girl's father, which was far from the truth; it made Kol's skin crawl because it sounded exactly like the way Mikael called Nik "boy." Kol's eyes narrowed even more.

Rosie, on the other hand, did not change her blank expression at the mention of the nickname. She didn't know the man well, only from a few passing looks at the Lancaster Society, and at that time, he was only a child, no older than Rosie's physical age. Now, he was just like his father before him, dedicated to rip Rosie open over and over until he found what he wanted.

Rosie would rather die a thousand deaths than have to go back. She would _not_ return to the hell she escaped from 20 years ago.

She continued walking down the stairs, her hands at her sides as she brought her claws forward. Victor immediately saw what she was doing and pointed at her accusingly. "Now, none of that," he said, but she only continued to step forward, one foot at a time, glaring at him. He tried to gain control over the situation once more as Kol watched from the sidelines. "No... _No!_ " He said as if scolding a child, which he was.

But Rosie didn't listen, and Victor was becoming wary. As soon as Rosie's second foot touched the bottom stair, Victor retreated behind the soldiers with a quick movement, and the soldiers knew what to do next.

Shots rang out, and Kol heard Rosie's scream of anger before he saw her jump onto someone and tear their heart out with her small hand. Kol's eyes widened in surprise, and he made a mental note to never underestimate Rosie ever again.

She could obviously hold her own.

She moved quickly, faster than Kol could keep up, and his mouth unconsciously fell open at the girl's movement. She was tiny, flying through the air and killing everyone left and right, blood splaying her body as she screamed at them. Her fangs were shown to the world, screaming so loudly that Kol was surprise that she didn't break any windows because of how shrill she sounded. The soldiers were whirling around, shooting the wooden bullets, but Rosie was moving much too quickly for them to keep up, her claws dangerous weapons as she sliced the men and women up.

Suddenly though, Rosie let out a pain-filled scream that echoed through the house. Kol's eyes widened as he saw her.

She was standing, blood practically dripping off of her body, but her torso was slightly bent over, her face etched in pain. Kol looked to her chest to see a metal contraption had shot through her back and had come through the front, latching onto her body. His eyes turned dark at this and looked behind her to see a man, just another one of the soldiers, controlling the contraption. The soldier moved quickly and pulled the handle back, making Rosie scream as she flew back to land on her back, only causing more pain in the new position.

" _No!_ " Kol yelled, moving to stand up but his legs weren't strong enough to hold him up, and he cursed whatever the Lancaster Society had done to him, his vision slightly blurring as his body burned. He fell back to his knees, landing on his hands as well, looking up through to pain to see Rosie writhing on the ground. A rope connected to the claw in Rosie's chest was pulling her back toward the soldier, who was now accompanied by a smirking Victor. The blonde leader was holding metal handcuffs, only they looked different than normal handcuffs. Instead, they had spikes where the wrists were placed, and Kol knew that they would be pierced into Rosie's wrists to keep her from struggling too much.

Rosie screamed, her eyes going darker than dark; they were pitch black with rage as her hands, still in claws, grabbed onto the metal machine in her chest. She screamed even louder, Kol wincing as she pulled the claw further out of her chest, making the machine pierce her back more so. Her face was determined though, and with one quick motion, her clawed hand scratched at the metal so hard that it broke off, and she slipped out of the metal lodged in her back, turning around and throwing the metal claw at the man holding the rope. Immedaitely, the clawed hand stuck into the man's chest and he fell back, blood spilling out of the wound.

Kol looked at Rosie, seeing her huffing and puffing, her fangs extended to the maximum as she slowly walked toward Victor, who looked a little nervous now that all the soldiers had been killed or were currently incarcerated. But, instead of backing away from Rosie's steps, he straightened up fully and pocketed the handcuffs, unleashing his small gun that had been strapped to his belt.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, baby," Victor said, making Rosie growl at the endearment. She was getting closer, dangerously close, but he just fiddled with the gun, cocking it to make sure it was ready to shoot. Once he had done that, he finally looked up, meeting Rosie's bloodshot eyes and smirking. "Actually, I'm not."

And he shot one time at her, the bullet landing in the skin bear her collarbone.

Immediately, Rosie let out a horrible scream, falling onto her back and immedaitely arching off the ground, finding the bullet quickly and pulling it out of her only to realize that it was a small syringe instead of a bullet.

And it had been filled with werewolf venom.

Rosie screamed again, her skin filled with the black veins that only usually showed up during a full moon, and Kol's eyes widened. Giving her more werewolf venom, combined with the Component Z that she had been given to create the artificial werewolf gene would enhance her further, giving her more werewolf qualities. The problem with that is that it would be excrutiatingly painful.

On cue, Rosie screamed again, the black veins crawling up her arms that had been revealed after her shirt was practically destroyed. Victor chuckled, and Kol's eyes grew dark as the leader brought the handcuffs out again.

" _No!_ " Kol yelled again, this time fighting against the terrible burning sensation enough to flash to the man and throw him against the wall. Without looking to see if the man was alright, Kol picked up Rosie and flashed her outside.

There were black vehicles everywhere as Rosie writhed in his arms, whimpering against the pain. "I know, wild one, I know," Kol said, actually _sweating_ from the impact the vervain was still having on him. He looked around, spotting his car still in the driveway but knowing that they would be able to track it, and he couldn't take one of their cars, because that would be even easier to find, so instead, he ran quickly toward the city.

He cut through the forest, the afternoon light blinding him as he ran. He still couldn't believe how the Lancaster Society managed to find them, but no matter. They needed to leave, and they needed to disappear.

But first, Kol would need a place to hide out, at least for a few days until he got everything situated, and at the moment, only one place came to mind of where to go.

Rosie whimpered again and Kol shushed her, finally arriving at the outskirts of the town and immediately finding a simple, grey Jeep that he could take. He stumbled to the driver's side of the car and opened the door, breathing heavily as he broke the lock, looking in and seeing that luckily, there was almost a full take of gas. He groaned as he reached over and gently placed Rosie into the passenger's side, sliding into the car. But, it was only when Rosie begun mumbling something incoherent that Kol realized his mistake.

She was saying a name.

"Teddy."

Kol's eyes widened, knowing what kind of havoc that Rosie would cause if she didn't get her beloved teddy bear back, so he sighed, speaking to Rosie quickly. "Stay here," he told her, and she nodded her head, her body completely covered in the blood of her victims.

He ran, or more like tripped, through the forest back to the house. He saw that the cars had gone, but he still entered the house slowly, passing the open doorway.

He listened closely and could hear that the house was silent, so he quickly flashed upstairs, his foot catching on something on the last stair and his face almost hitting the wall. His hands caught himself at the last second and he quickly stumbled down the hall, past the two bodies that Rosie had killed, and into the girl's room.

He knew where the teddy bear would be, in the closet that she had been hiding in, but there was a small envelope on the covers of the bed that made Kol stop short. He was breathing heavily from the vervain and the distance he had to travel so quickly, but he knew he needed to hurry this up.

So, he snatched the pristine, white envelope up and opened it, reading the terrible handwriting quickly as he moved to the closet. He opened the door and tore his eyes away from the writing to see the teddy bear and Rosie's IPod on the floor. He picked both up and began walking out of the door, reading the letter.

 _Dear Kol Mikaelson,_

 _I gotta give you guts to be able to fight against Vervain 2.0, because I've never seen a vampire do so. I know you'll come back for this letter, because I know where that bear is and Rosie isn't going anywhere without that God forsaken thing. What I need to tell you though is that this is only the beginning._

 _I'm getting my girl back, Kol Mikaelson, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it._

 _It was nice meeting you, really, but next time won't be as pretty. That's a promise._

 _-Victor_

Kol's eyes grew dark as he crumpled the letter in his hand, throwing it to the forested ground as he finished walking to the Jeep Rosie was settled in.

He got there and realeased a small sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding. She was in the passenger's side still, moving uncomfortably and biting her lip to keep from screaming. He slipped into the driver's side and handed the bear to Rosie, closing the door behind him.

She immediately latched onto the bear, bringing him close to her chest that was moving up and down rapidly. She was gasping, and Kol turned on the car, turning up the volume of the music to calm her down.

She did so, and Kol, happy with her now easygoing expression, pulled out his phone, typing in a number as he looked up through blurry vision at the road, moving the car forward. He placed the phone to his ear, already speeding down the road to his destination. "Come on, come on," he mumbled when the phone didn't pick up, hearing Rosie whimper. He turned to see that the black veins had reached her neck, and that was usually the worst part. Kol pressed his foot onto the gas even more.

Finally, _finally_ , the phone picked up, and Kol heard a voice fill his ear. " _Brother_ ," they said, and Kol grit his teeth. " _To what do I owe the pleasure?_ "

"Nik," Kol replied, and Kol knew that the hybrid had tensed over the phone, hearing his brother's hoarse voice followed by a bit of coughs from the vervain. "I need your help."

 **Okay guys, there it is!**

 **I know that this kinda left off on a cliffhanger, but this was the longest chapter and I had to end it somewhere! I honestly hope that you guys enjoyed it and please tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. New Orleans

Rosie wanted to die.

She never thought that she would want to die so much as she did during the long, _very, very_ long car drive that Kol explained had to be done. They couldn't stop for long, only to get gas and such, because Rosie would possibly lose control around too many humans and the drive to New Orleans was long enough that the worst of Component Z she had been injected with would be passed. Rosie understood the logic behind the long car ride, but she couldn't help but hate it all the same.

A few towns ago, Kol had even gotten thick bandages that he wrapped around her fingers, keeping her from hurting herself with her own claws to gain control. She had glared, and tried to fight him, but he was much older than her, and she could only fight for so long. Ultimately, she had gotten her IPod taken away because of her rude behavior toward him, but he gave it back soon enough because all she wanted was to listen to her own music.

She needed it if she was going to survive this ride.

The Compnent Z, coupled with the werewolf venom, felt like fire burning a path through her body, yet felt like ice on the surface. It was a constant battle of hot and cold, and they would collide so painfully in her own body that she felt like she was being ripped apart. This wasn't the first time that she's felt his pain, but it never got any easier with each month that went by.

She was still in her bloody clothes, as was Kol, who hadn't even stopped to sleep for a while. She knew he was on his last leg from Vervain 2.0, but luckily, they had just passed the New Orleans city sign.

They made it.

Rosie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She remembered; it felt so long ago that she was stuck in the labs underneath the streets of New Orleans, but she remembered the terrible treatment. She remembered the horrible Lancaster doctor that Maria had killed. She remembered Maria.

Maria...

She had been the only one to help Rosie ever in the Lancaster Society, and without her...Rosie shivered at what could've happened to her if she didn't leave when she did. She had just had the artificial werewolf gene placed in her body when she escaped.

Rosie suddenly screamed again, her mind moving from the past to the present, where her feet felt like knives were stabbing them multiple times. Kol looked over at her quickly before turning his head back to the road, not able to do much except drive faster. It was almost midnight in New Orleans, and they had been driving for days on end. Rosie slammed her head against the seat, her hands being held in front of her but being of no use considering that they were taped to the point where she couldn't do anything with them. She screamed again through her gritted teeth, arching her back again as the black veins pulses again. It was strange, because despite the fact that they had been driving for so long, the veins were still there, but Kol had figured it out soon.

Victor had injected Rosie with werewolf venom, and considering that Component Z was permanently in her bloodstream, when combined with the werewolf venom caused her artificial werewolf gene to become more advanced. The reason that this was taking so much longer than her usual fits during the full moon is because of the fact that the added werewolf venom was causing things inside of Rosie to change and form differently. He knew that she must be going through excruciating pain because basically, all of her bones were slowly but surely moving around, trying to transform into the werewolf form that she couldn't reach.

Rosie screamed again and Kol brought his hand over to hold tightly onto her tiny wrist, which seemed to stable her a little. "Shh, shh," he told her softly, seeing her bite her lip out of the corner of his eye. "We're almost there, I promise."

Rosie nodded but then suddenly jerked out of Kol's grasp, the worst of the pain coursing through her body but none more so than her feet. She unbuckled her seatbelt and brought her feet up to her seat, groaning painfully as she did so. Her feet were bare, having taken off her converse a long time ago, and it was easy to see, even in the darkness of the night, to see that her bones were moving unnaturally.

Kol looked over and saw her feet, his eyes widening as her bones suddenly moved forward, causing Rosie to scream the loudest she has in the trip, which is saying something. She threw her head back against the seat again, her wrapped hands clutching onto her feet tightly to try and reduce the pain, but there would be no reprieve. The Original watched wide eyed as Rosie's toenails suddenly grew longer, and longer, sharpening so much that once the bones finally stopped moving, her feet were as dangerous weapons as her hands.

She had mutated.

Kol looked up to see Rosie clenching her eyes shut, her blonde hair in so many tangles that would take ages to get out, and still wearing her bloody and practically ruined clothing. Kol himself was still wearing his ruined clothes, being too worried about Rosie to stop anywhere for long. She was in too much pain for them to waste any time.

Finally, after hours and days of staying up and screaming and in so much pain, Rosie slumped back into the seat, finally relaxing. Kol noticed that her new claws in her feet had disappeared, but left behind a bit of blood on her small toes. The black veins that had been covering her body for so long were fading away, and Kol sighed in relief. Rosie relaxed, breathing heavily as she was slumped low in the passenger seat.

"Wild one?" Kol asked, but she didn't reply, and he only heard her heavy and slow breathing. He became worried and spoke again. "Rosie?" he asked a little sharply, taking his gaze from the roads of the busy French Quarter to look down at the blonde child.

"Yea?" she asked quietly, and if he didn't have supernatural hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard her at all. Her British accent was still as prominent as his own, and he relaxed a little after hearing it.

"Feeling better now?" he asked her gently, and he could see her nod her head sleepily out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yea," she said before shifting a little on her side, toward him. She squeezed Teddy to her chest tightly, mumbling, "I'm tired."

"Okay, just take a little nap," he told her, happy that she was finally getting sleep. At most, over the past few days, she had probably gotten 5 hours of sleep. She looked rather pale and Kol knew that once she woke up, she would be absolutely starving. Whenever she went through the full moons, she always had a large appetite afterwards, and since this one took so long, Kol knew for a fact that she would want to rip into any living thing near her.

He shifted his attention completely to the roads of the French Quarter, getting a little annoyed by how many people were out on the streets. He shouldn't be surprised though; it _was_ New Orleans and it was almost midnight. The parties were just getting started.

He slightly smirked when he thought of the looks on both of his brothers' faces. He had called them a few days prior to his arrival to New Orleans, but he barely gave away any details on Rosie's situation. He just needed a place to stay for both of them before possibly traveling up to New York and then over to Europe.

He could still remember the phone call.

 _"Nik, I need your help," Kol said after a fit of coughs, focusing on the brightly lit road in front of him, not caring of the speed limit._

 _Kol could practically feel his brother tense on the other side of the phone, knowing that his brother was now very serious. "What's wrong?" he asked lowly, not trying to sound worried but ultimately failing. He still loved his brother, as much as Kol seemed to be so blind to it. "You sound hurt."_

 _"Just a scrape," Kol commented about the heightened vervain in his system. Victor had mentioned in his letter that they called it Vervain 2.0, and Kol could see why. "Listen, I'm heading toward New Orleans and I might have to stay there for a night."_

 _"I don't think that's a great idea, Kol-" Klaus started, worried about the amount of werewolves in New Orleans, but Kol cut him off quickly._

 _"I never ask you for anything Nik, but I'm asking this," he said, and Klaus was surprised to hear desperation in his little brother's voice. What had he gotten himself into that was so bad he was actually afraid? "Please. Just one night, and then we'll be out of your hair."_

 _"We?" Klaus asked, but before Kol could respond to his questioning comment, Rosie screamed loudly from beside him, writhing in the seat. Kol looked over, but couldn't do anything while driving and speaking on the phone; he simply stepped on the gas more so._

 _"Kol," Klaus started hesitantly, his suspicion obvious in his voice. "What was that?"_

 _Kol chuckled, and the Original was surprised to hear a little bit of nervousness in his own voice. "Yes well, that's Rosie," he told his brother, knowing that the hybrid will meet her anyway when they reach New Orleans. "She'll be staying with me."_

 _"Kol-"_

 _"I know, I know, Nik. I get that it's short notice but please, brother," he begged the hybrid, and waited for the silence on the other end to cease._

 _"Fine," Klaus said, and Kol let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But Kol, only one night."_

 _"Only one night," Kol agreed, nodding his head. "I'll see you and Elijah in a few days."_

 _"See you then, brother," Klaus replied before both hung up._

That was how the conversation had gone, and quite frankly, Kol was a little anxious to see his two older brothers. God knows that they would have millions of questions when Kol brings in a bloodied little girl who looks only 7 years old. Kol had no idea what to say to these millions of questions given the fact that they were dealing with their own problems in New Orleans. Mainly: all of the werewolves that had taken over and were walking over any and every vampire they could find.

But, Kol was pulling up to the compound already, finally getting through the crowds of the French Quarter, so there wasn't much he could do except go inside.

He sighed, looking away from the place he once called home to look at Rosie. Her breathing was even, and she looked so much more innocent when she slept. Kol smiled lightly, not even realizing he was doing it until he sighed again, reaching into he back seat to grab his jacket, covering up most of the bloodstains on his shirt.

He gave one last look to Rosie before opening the door and exiting the Jeep, walking up to the gates of the Abattoir.

Kol felt very strange coming back to the compound to say the least. The last time he had been there, he had been daggered twice inside of its walls, once because of that rat, Marcel, and then once because of Rebekah's betrayal. His jaw clenched as he relived the memories.

But, this wasn't about him, but about Rosie. He had texted Rebekah a little while back, explaining what had happened in short. He explained that the Lancaster Society came to their old home and now Rosie and Kol were heading over to Europe, possibly London or even Wales. Rebekah had then called him approximately 7 times, each time wanting to make sure she had gotten the story right. It was obvious that she was worried about her baby, but Kol explained to her that Rosie was fine, even if at the time, the child was in a lot of pain. Rebekah had thus explained that she and Hope were still fine and to update her everyday on Rosie and their trip to Europe. Kol agreed that he would give her updates when he could.

But right now, he walked into the compound, looking around at the old place.

The stone walls were a little rough, but still had that beautiful charm that had entranced the Mikaelson family so long ago. The multiple balconies were a great benefactor, but with the new railings that somehow still showcased the charm of the building, it looked even better. Kol smiled genuinely for a moment before turning it into a smirk.

"Nik! 'Lijah! I'm disappointed," he called out, his voice echoing around the dimly lit compound. He knew that both of his brothers were home; he could hear Nik painting while Elijah read quietly. They both stopped what they were doing and travelled to the courtyard, where Kol stood as he raised both of his arms out. "I at least expected a parade to be thrown in my honor."

"Well brother," Klaus greeted with a small smirk of his own, raising his eyebrows as he descended the stairs. "Considering that you weren't specific in your arrival, I'm afraid we had to hold off on the festivities."

"Ah yes, that _was_ a crucial detail I left out," Kol finished as both Klaus and Elijah reached the ground floor. Klaus brought his brother in for a quick hug, surprising Kol for a moment before he recovered himself, quickly hugging him back before stepping away. Elijah only nodded at him, and Kol nodded back.

"Kol," Elijah greeted, looking a little confused yet curious as well. "May I ask why you are covered in blood?"

Kol looked down, already knowing the stains on his shirt by heart since he's worn the shirt for so long now. He looked back up and smirked widely. "Well, you know me, always getting into a bit of mischief," he answered vaguely, and both of his older brothers noticed.

"You sound better from last time we spoke," Nik commented and Kol nodded, agreeing. The vervain had passed out of his system after two days, longer than normal but also faster than Rosie's werewolf venom.

"I am," Kol replied, but before he could say more, Nik spoke again.

"Yet, as I look around," he paused to show as he looked near the space Kol stood, raising his eyebrows. "I see no girl that explains the scream from over the phone."

Kol's easy smile fell immediately, becoming very protective of Rosie already. Elijah looked confused, and Kol knew that he hadn't been in Nik's presence when Kol had called him.

"She's in the car," Kol spoke tensely, surprising both of the brothers by how dark his voice had gone. His eyes had also narrowed threateningly as he stepped toward them, getting a little too close for comfort. "And I would suggest being nice to her, brother," he said slowly. He was practically growling at them, which surprised both of them once again. "She'll only be here for the night, so she won't bother you much anyway."

They nodded silently, but Elijah finally broke the tense quietness. "She will be in a safe environment, Kol," he said, stepping in between him and Nik. "Now, bring her in and show her to a room of your choosing."

Kol looked at Elijah and then smiled easily, erasing the tense air immedaitely. He nodded his head. "Of course, Elijah," he said to his brother, actually appreciating the subject change. "I'll be back in just a moment."

He looked at both of his brothers once more before turning around and walking out of the compound, hearing the silence he left behind him. He knew that his brothers were nervous about what he was getting himself into. They were nervous about what he was possibly hiding, but he was telling the truth on how long he would stay in New Orleans. He had no hidden agenda on anything concerning his family, only with Rosie.

He walked into the dark night, traveling to the passenger side of the Jeep and opening the door, catching Rosie's body before she fell out of the car. He smiled slightly at her deep sleep, glad that she was finally getting the sleep that she needed. She smoothed her blonde hair down as he picked her up into his arms, peeking into the car and taking her IPod and teddy bear into his hand. He slipped the IPod into his pocket and held the stuffed animal in his hand as Rosie unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her by one hand underneath her bottom, her legs wrapped loosely around his side as her head fell against his shoulder.

He closed the car door and walked back to the compound, hearing Rosie slightly whimper in her sleep. Kol rubbed her back soothingly with her hand holding the teddy bear, easing her back into the deep sleep before she was woken up completely. She would be very grumpy and annoyed if she didn't get her sleep now.

He walked back into the compound to see Elijah and Nik speaking quietly, but when he reentered the building, any speaking stopped and they both turned in his direction. Upon seeing a young, unconscious and bloody girl in Kol's arms, Nik's eyes slightly widened while Elijah's narrowed in thought.

"Kol?" Nik asked as the most unstable Original made his way to the staircase. At hearing his name, Kol turned to look at his half brother who looked a little uncomfortable while staring at Kol. "What are you doing with a little girl?"

Kol looked down at Rosie, pretending to think before looking back up at them, smirking. "Nothing much," he answered casually. "She's sleeping now but tomorrow we'll be heading off to New York-"

"Kol," Elijah cut off with a stern tone of voice, now glaring at their younger brother. After Hope had left the compound, all the residents there had gotten a little touchy on the mention of any children. The fact that Kol was in the presence of one was strange and very suspicious, and Elijah could tell that Niklaus was on his last nerve of dealing with Kol without snatching the small girl from his brother's arms.

"Yes, Elijah?" Kol asked, rolling his eyes slightly. He was getting annoyed with his brothers already, and it had only been a few minutes.

Elijah stepped forward slowly, his dark eyes intensely locked onto his younger brother. "Please explain what's going on," he said simply, his eyes narrowing slightly when he caught Kol tensing.

Kol clenched his jaw, debating whether or not to just go to a hotel of some sort. He didn't need to specifically stay at the compound, but the problem is that Kol needed their mother's grimoire, and the book was here. He needed to take it before the Lancaster Society found the spell that they needed to complete Rosie's experimentation.

He looked back up at his two brothers, looking away from Rosie's sleeping face. He smirked and then shrugged again at them before answering Elijah's question. "I already told you, Elijah," Kol said calmly, but there was a touch of a threat hidden underneath his words. "Nothing is going on."

Elijah tilted his head, obviously not believing his brother, but before he could say anything, Niklaus had enough, and flashed to Kol.

The hybrid slammed Kol against a nearby wall, Rosie falling out of his grasp but not hitting the floor when Elijah caught her. Elijah was surprised by just how small the child was and he was even more curious to know why she was covered in blood. The noble Original picked the girl up in his arms and looked up to see Kol glaring at him so intensely that Elijah was surprised he didn't catch on fire from the heat of the glare.

"I will ask you one more time, brother," Niklaus warned, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow before returning to the normal blue. "What the bloody hell are you doing with a little girl, hm?"

Kol glared, but he was cornered, he knew that. And if Rosie woke up, which it looked like she was doing now that she was in unfamiliar arms, she would go ballistic, and the cat would jump out of the bag either way.

But, he miscalculated how asleep Rosie was, because her eyes fluttered open, and Kol's eyes locked onto her form, knowing that she would not be happy.

Her brown eyes opened and saw a strange man carrying her and looking in another direction. Rosie turned her head to see Kol being held to the wall by a man; she couldn't see much of him except that he had strawberry blonde hair that curled slightly. She didn't focus on the man though, she focused on Kol, who met her eyes and shook his head.

She understood completely what he wanted her to do, but she couldn't just stand by and watch someone hurt him. Kol was her family now, and nobody touches her family.

She moved quickly, faster than Elijah could keep up as she slipped out of his grasp, surprising the Original. Rosie grabbed onto the man's arm and threw him away from Kol and across the room, hitting one of the stone walls. Rosie moved in front of Kol protectively, her fangs extended and her claws on both her hands and her feet on view. She must've looked like something out of a horror movie with her blonde hair in tangles and her clothes looking bloodied beyond repair, but she didn't care. All she cared about was protecting her family.

Klaus looked up from where he hit the wall, wondering who had come to his brother's rescue, but his eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he saw. The little girl that Elijah had been holding, Rosie was what Kol said her name was, stood in front of his brother protectively. But what surprised him was the vampiric features on her face, with the blood red eyes and dark veins underneath them, coupled with her fangs-

Wait.

She had two sets of fangs.

Not only that, but her fingers had claws coming out of them, sharpened to a point more dangerous than any weapon. Her feet were the same as her hands, and Klaus shook his head.

It's impossible.

Not only could children never become vampires, but she couldn't possibly be a hybrid either. Her eyes, for one, didn't glow the normal golden of a werewolf, but she couldn't have triggered her werewolf gene at such a young age.

Could she?

"Kol," Elijah said slowly, his eyes wide as well when he looked at Rosie, who until this moment, was just a regular human child. "What did you do?"

Kol rolled his eyes when he replied, "I didn't do anything." He looked between both of his brothers before moving in front of Rosie, blocking her gaze to his brothers. He bent down in front of her so that he could meet her eyes and smiled at her.

"It's okay," he said soothingly, which is probably the thing that surprised his brothers the most. Kol Mikaelson was never soothing, nor soft-spoken. "I'm alright. You don't need to do anything, okay?"

Rosie looked confused, but nodded, her supernatural features disappearing as she did so. Kol smiled at her, but she didn't give one back, still on edge in the compound.

"Here," Kol said, standing up and picking up the teddy bear that had fallen out of his grasp when Nik pushed him up against the wall. He handed the bear to Rosie, who immedaitely took it and wrapped her arms around it, smiling softly at the stuffed animal.

Kol looked back to his brothers, sighing while he did so. "Just...let me put her to bed and then we'll talk, alright?" he asked them, and saw as they both nodded.

"Okay, wild one," he said, picking Rosie up once more and walking up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Let's get you to bed."

Rosie didn't say anything, her curious eyes still locked on the two men watching her every move. She didn't trust them, that much was obvious, but she wouldn't kill them, not until Kol told her it was alright.

They ended up in a beautifully large room that made Rosie widen her eyes in amazement. Not only that, but the furniture was all a very pretty white color and the bed looked like a marshmallow; so soft and comfy. When Kol pulled back the covers of the bed and tucked her in, she practically melted right then and there. He pulled her IPod, still connected to her light pink earbuds, out of his pocket and placed it on the bedside table.

"Okay," Kol started, smiling down at her as he tucked her in. "I know it's all very strange, but we won't be here long. Just for the day if anything. Next we'll go to an awesome place called New York!"

Rosie's eyes widened. "New York," she tried saying, and Kol smiled.

"Yea," he said, laughing slightly. "And then we'll get on this airplane and fly over the sea! Would you like that?"

Rosie nodded with a large smile on her face. Kol nodded as well.

"Good," he said. "But first, you have to get lots of sleep so you'll be ready in be morning, okay?"

She nodded her head and Kol leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. "Goodnight, wild one," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Uncle Kol," Rosie replied, staring up at him with wide eyes. "I love you."

Kol froze as he got up from the bed, smiling at Rosie. "And I love you," he said after a moment of hesitation. It was strange to have such a wonderful bond with this girl that he hadn't known all that long yet have a terrible bond with the family he's known for a thousand years. He smiled at her once more before turning and leaving the room, shutting the light off as he closed the door gently behind him.

He sighed again before flashing to the staircase, descending them slowly as his brothers looked up at him.

"Explain," Elijah broke the silence first when Kol reached the bottom of the stairs. His arms were crossed, and Klaus's jaw was clenched tightly, so Kol could only guess that they weren't comfortable at what they had seen from the little girl.

"Alright, alright," Kol said, raising his hands up in surrender. "But first, would it be a hassle to at least sit down somewhere instead of standing like a bunch of twats?"

They didn't move for a minute, but then Klaus sighed and moved, leading his brothers to a dining room of sorts, sitting down at the end of the table, Elijah on one side and Kol on the other.

"Okay," Kol said, his face becoming dreadfully serious. "It's a long story, but here it is."

 **Hey guys! I know that this chapter didn't have a lot of stuff in it, because it was more of a filler chapter! But, I hope that you guys can tell me what you all thought and what you might want to have happen in the next update!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Music

Rosie didn't go to bed when Kol left the bedroom settled in the deteriorating castle of New Orleans. She couldn't. She tossed and turned for ages in the soft bed, comfortable beyond anything, even more than her bed at Rebekah's home, but she couldn't manage to fall asleep. The lights were out in the room, the only light being the moonlight peeking through the windows, as well as the lights in the streets that were still on despite it being about one or two in the morning.

She clung to her teddy bear, the only thing that had been with her through everything she had gone through. She couldn't remember where the stuffed animal had come from, nor when she had become so attached to it, because it's always been there. Teddy had seen everything she'd seen, and she would never have it any other way.

But because of this, he was the only one to comfort her when nightmares once again appeared in her mind.

She never seemed to get nightmares when she slept, rather like hallucinations that would haunt her when she was alone. It was quiet in the room, which usually caused for her nightmares. The only time that they went away was in somebody else's presence or when she sung.

She was not a professional singer by a long shot, but Mama and Uncle Kol often told her that her voice was very beautiful for a child's voice. She took joy in that, but she would never sing in front of an audience; she was too frightened.

She was not afraid of vampires, but had stage fright.

How ironic.

She huffed, sitting up in bed as she looked around. She was still in her clothing that she had been in for quite a few days, but Uncle Kol had told her that he'd have new clothes for her in the morning. He just needed a night's rest before they drove to the place he called "New York." She pushed her messy hair away from her face with her small hands, her dark eyes flickering over the room. Her heartbeat sped up slightly when she thought that she saw a shadow move, but she willed herself to calm down. The doctors were not there. They couldn't hurt her.

And if they tried, she'd rip them apart.

But still, she was just a child, and clutched her teddy bear closer to her as she did the only thing that she knew how to do in times like these. She couldn't sneak into Rebekah or Kol's room and hope that they warded off the monsters, so she did the next next thing. She distracted herself with music.

She had only just discovered music, but she was smitten with it right away. The sounds were breathtaking to a girl who had never heard anything other than silence or screaming. The music was like a breath of fresh air, and she wanted to breathe it in forever.

She began humming, very quietly so that nobody could hear her even with their supernatural hearing. Her eyes flickered to the transparent blinds of the room shielding the doors of the balcony from view. The moonlight reflected off the silky blinds and made her happy for a bit more light. Rosie continued to hum, rocking back and forth in the middle of the large bed.

She knew that the IPod Kol had set on the bedside table was dead, and there was no charger to be seen, so she would have to sing by herself, without the instruments accompanying her.

She started off quietly, like the humming had started, and hoped that nobody would walk in and find her singing. The words were her own, a song that she had created only a little while ago.

" _Jack and Jill,_

 _Went up the hill,_

 _To fetch a pail of water, so they say._

 _The subsequent fall was inevitable._

 _They never stood a chance, they were written that way._

 _Innocent victims of their story._ "

Rosie paused to do a little more humming, symbolizing the instrumental she had created in her head. Her British accent was still new, but sounded like she was getting a lot more used to it. She continued the song, growing only slightly louder in volume.

" _Like Romeo and Juliet._

 _T'was written in the stars before they even met._

 _That love and fate and a touch of stupidity,_

 _Would rob them of their hopes of living happily._

 _The endings are often, a little bit gory_."

She pretended to be disgusted, giggling slightly after before turning Teddy to face her, smiling at him.

" _I wonder why they didn't just change their story._ "

She tilted her head as if confused, going along with the song that she had made up all on her own. Teddy did the same, and she giggled once more. He looked a lot better after Mama had fixed him up, and Rosie couldn't thank her enough for it. Teddy looked healthy like he did when she first got him.

" _We're told we have to do what we're told but surely_ ," she continued, letting go of Teddy so he sat in front of her on the bed. She smiled before singing the next words. " _Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty._ "

She smiled widely, slipping out of the bed and ignoring the way that she felt so dirty in the bloody clothes. She had been through worse; she could get through this.

She turned Teddy around so that he could see her as her feet touched the plush carpet settled atop the wooden flooring. She smiled at him again before continuing.

•

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed together, thinking about what Kol had told him before he and Elijah both retired to bed.

Rosie's story was incredible as it was horrific, and Klaus was surprised that she had lasted this long. What those doctors had done in names of a stupid group were terrible, and it was a miracle that she had survived all of the tests and injections as she did. She was a fighter, and a very good one at that.

Klaus could relate to fighting at such a young age.

That was the very reason that he was still walking around the compound. He, Elijah, and Kol had spoken for quite a while, but Klaus couldn't go to sleep when he returned to his room. His thoughts kept reverting back to the little girl, and how fiery she had been when protecting Kol from his own brothers. She knew her limits, but she also knew her strengths, and played the game accordingly.

She was as clever as she was powerful, and Klaus couldn't get it out of his head.

He, despite knowing that Kol and Rosie would leave the next day, wanted to destroy the Lancaster Society with his bare hands for hurting a child in such a way. He wanted to watch them burn as he stood back with the lighter in his hands. He wanted to obliterate all of them.

But he knew that his brother and the little girl would be leaving soon, and would take the Lancaster Society with them. Though, now that Klaus knew that the society was based out of New Orleans, he would most definitely be keeping a lookout.

He continued to walk through the compound hallways when the sound reached his ears. He stopped slightly, tilting his head in interest as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He walked closer to the sound, and realized that it was singing coming from farther down the hall.

" _Just because you find that life's not fair,_

 _It doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it._

 _If you always take it on the chin and wear it,_

 _Nothing will change_."

The voice was obviously a child's by the lighter sound and the innocence in the voice, so Klaus correctly assumed that it was the little girl, Rosie, singing. He had to give her credit though, her voice was quite amazing for being frozen at such a young age.

" _Even if you're little, you can do a lot,_

 _You mustn't let a little thing like little stop you._

 _If you sit around and let them get on top you,_

 _Might as well be saying, you think that it's okay,_

 _And that's not right._

 _And if it's not right,_

 _You have to put it right."_

Klaus smirked at the lyrics, finding them slightly humor filled and mature at the same time. Rosie was obviously talking from experience, and the hybrid was impressed by her creation of the song. It was obviously an original piece. He walked closer to the door on the left side of the hallway, her voice growing louder with confidence.

" _In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt._

 _The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard._

 _A storm can begin, with the flap of a wing,_

 _The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting!_

 _Everyday, starts with the tick of a clock._

 _All escapes, start with a click of a lock._

 _If you're stuck in your story, and want to get out,_

 _You don't have to cry, you don't have to shout_."

At this point, Klaus had reached the door, and was beginning to like the girl more and more by the words she had chosen for the song. It was obvious that she was very intelligent, which was surprising given the fact that Kol informed him of her condition only a few months ago. She had been a complete mess, and didn't understand English whatsoever. Now, she was writing songs with the language and Klaus had to give it to her.

He took a small leap of faith and touched the door handle, opening it slowly and quietly. Rosie was so entranced by her own song that she didn't even realize as the door slightly opened so Klaus could see inside the room.

She was standing in front of the balcony doors, so she looked like a silhouette from the light of the moon behind her. The teddy bear that she carried around was seated in front of her on the bed, as if an audience, and a soft smile grew on Klaus's face. After loosing his daughter, Klaus couldn't help but take a little comfort in Rosie's presence and feel slightly protective of her already, though he know he shouldn't. It wasn't his battle to face, but it _did_ involve his brother, which he knew might come to involve him and Elijah as well.

The girl continued to sing, blind to his worries.

" _Cause even if you're little, you can do a lot,_

 _You mustn't let a little thing like little stop you._

 _If you sit around and let them get on top, you,_

 _Won't change a thing_."

She was actually dancing around now, and Klaus had to hold back a laugh at her movements. She was so carefree and spirit driven that Klaus actually forgot about all of the problems that he'd been dealing with for the past few months.

" _Just because you find that life's not fair,_

 _It doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it._

 _If you always take it on the chin and wear it,_

 _Might as well be saying, you think that it's okay,_

 _And that's not right._ "

She placed her hands on her hips, as if she were the judge of what was right and what wasn't, and Klaus was finding her quite adorable.

" _And if it's not right,_

 _You have to put it right._

 _But nobody else is gonna put it right for me,_

 _Nobody but me is gonna change my story_."

Klaus blinked and raised his eyebrows, surprised by the girl's independence when she was so little and vulnerable. He hadn't yet seen what she was capable of though, so he shouldn't judge just yet.

" _Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty_."

She flopped onto the bed, her teddy bear flying into her grasp and bursting into giggles, making Klaus smile slightly.

Hesitantly, Klaus let the door fall open a little more before knocking on the wood, signaling his presence to the little girl. The door creaked, and Rosie moved almost immedaitely.

She flipped herself onto her belly and moved back, her vampiric features out and her fangs bared toward him. Klaus raised an eyebrow, his hands connecting behind his back as he tilted his head.

"Now, enough of that," he said simply, smirking as he did so. Rosie's eyes narrowed, but she did as she was told, knowing that Uncle Kol didn't want her to be mean to him. Once she had done that, he gestured to the light.

She looked at him for a long moment before nodding, and he flipped the switch easily. The room illuminated with light, and Rosie had to blink a few times before her eyes adjusted. She could see the man in better light now, but still didn't trust him completely.

"I didn't mean to intrude," Klaus said, slipping into the room easily as he said this. Rosie tensed, but didn't move anything besides her eyes, watching his every move. He walked into the room, looking curiously at the IPod on the side table before meeting her eyes once more. "I heard your voice and had to see if it was, in fact, the little demon singing. I was not disappointed."

Rosie frowned at the nickname but otherwise, let it slide. She had been called much worse, and his nickname was actually true. She clutched Teddy tighter to herself, still not speaking as he sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. She noticed that he had a sort of sadness in his eyes, but not directed at her. He was curious and interested in her, but something about her presence made him sad, that much was obvious. She wondered what that was.

The bed moved slightly as he sat down, but Rosie remained still, unsure whether or not he wished to bring her harm. From what she could see, he didn't, but she didn't want to be naive, despite her age. She wanted to be able to protect herself if need be.

His smirk grew slightly wider as he looked at her longer. "Now, I know you're not mute, sweetheart," he said in he same teasing British accent that Kol used often on her. He tilted his head again, his smirk slightly fading as his eyes narrowed. "You're the only explanation to the beautiful voice from before. And I have no intention to harm you like that bloody society that's hunting you down, if that's what you're thinking."

It was the truth, and she could obviously see it as well as hear it in his voice. He would not hurt her, and that made her stiff posture soften just slightly, though not all the way. She still watched him carefully, but she did speak.

"You know my story?" she asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed together. Her voice was quiet, and Klaus was surprised that he had heard her at all.

He smirked again. "Ah, so she speaks," he joked before nodding his head. "But yes, Kol explained to me your situation."

Rosie nodded, moving slightly from her crouched position on the bed. She brought her legs underneath her, looking more like a child instead of an animal as she held onto Teddy. She pushed back her tangled, blonde hair with her small hand, seeing that he was watching her every move. He probably didn't believe what she was capable of, but Rosie didn't mind. Anybody who underestimated her usually realized their mistake very quickly, so she wasn't going to rush the fun.

She tilted her head, still looking at the hybrid in front of her. She blinked her wide eyes at him before speaking once again, "Uncle Kol doesn't like you very much."

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at that, knowing just how true the child's words were. "Yes, but we're family," he said simply, looking at her once again, an inquisitive look on his face. "And from what I've seen of Kol, that now includes you."

Rosie blinked, slightly surprised but mostly not sure how to take the words in. What was she supposed to say to that?

"I guess," she said shyly, looking down at her teddy bear. She loved Rebekah and Kol more than anything, but she didn't know the rest of their family, and she wouldn't know them since she was leaving in the morning.

"Why so shy now, little demon?" Klaus asked, using his nickname for her.

She looked back up at him, shrugging. "I've never had a family before," she said simply, actually surprised that she was still involved the conversation. She was a lot better at the English language than she thought she'd be.

He frowned. "Now, that can't be right," he said softly, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones in almost understanding. "What about your mother?"

Rosie's jaw clenched before she answered. "I don't remember much of her," she said slowly, making sure that she was saying the words right. "But, I do know that she was the one that gave me to the mean people. She didn't want me..."

She hadn't even told Rebekah or Kol that her, and here she was, spilling it to the big, bad Original Hybrid, who she barely even knew. It was surprising to herself as well as to Klaus.

The hybrid swallowed thickly before saying what he did next. "Your father?" he asked her, seeing her stiffen at his words. He became even more interested.

She only sighed though. "Dead," she said simply, and Klaus knew that that was the end of that. She turned her brown eyes onto him, changing the subject quickly. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

He smirked at her, shrugging. "I'm curious is all," he said simply, and she was quiet at that. His gaze was flickering over her facial features, thinking pensively before he got up from the bed. "Well, since neither of us can sleep, and you seem to like music, I'd like to show you something."

She looked a little confused by his words, and Klaus sighed, smiling slightly. "Come," he said, and after a moment's hesitation, she got up from the bed, still holding on to her teddy bear.

Rosie followed Klaus through the compound's hallways, curious yet suspicious of what he wanted to show her. He didn't even know her, and he was being uncharacteristically nice to her, so she didn't trust it. This was not the brother that Uncle Kol often spoke about in a bitter tone.

She followed him, looking curiously at the rustic walls that caught her gaze. The compound was certainly unlike anything she's ever seen before, at least style wise. She was used to all white, but she liked the old style in New Orleans more than that.

Klaus turned right, down a hallway, before turning to a door on the left side, opening it easily. Rosie watched him disappear into the room and hesitantly followed after, clutching Teddy close to her chest for comfort.

She walked into the room slowly, but her eyes almost immediately widened when her gaze fell on the main piece of furniture of the room.

The grand piano was beautiful, and the only reason that Rosie knew what a piano was is because of her fascination with the instrument any time she heard it in the songs she listened to. Kol had shown her pictures of what the instrument looked like, but she would never have thought she'd see one in person like now.

Klaus smiled gently at her reaction, happy that she liked it. "I assume that you like the piano?" Klaus asked and she nodded, not taking her wide eyes off of the piano. His smile grew. "Well, have at it."

At this, Rosie looked up at him in surprise and confusion, not understanding what he meant. He gestured to the piano expectantly, raising his eyebrows. "You didn't think that I would show you a piano and not expect you to play it, did you?"

She looked at the piano longingly before meeting his gaze again, frowning slightly in disappointed. "But I don't know how to play," she told him.

He only smirked, raising his eyebrows higher. "You don't know how to play _yet_ ," he told her and she looked up at him in confusion. He shrugged. "I'm sure Kol wouldn't mind you learning, but first you have to know if you like playing it."

She looked at him for a long moment before smiling widely, skipping quickly to the piano. Klaus watched her, smiling softly as she jumped onto the piano bench, bringing her legs underneath her. She placed her teddy bear next to her on the bench, and Klaus stepped forward leisurely, his hands behind his back as he watched Rosie's small hand hover over the keys.

Hesitantly, she pressed one of the keys and smiled when the noise emitted from the piano. She brought her other hand up and pressed another key, very different from the first. She giggled, looking up at Klaus with a wide smile before gazing back at the keys.

They stayed like that for a little while, Rosie pressing different keys curiously just to hear it and Klaus watching her, finally feeling at peace for the first time since Hope had left him. He didn't know what it was about the animalistic girl that made him feel so relaxed, but she did, and he guessed that that was the reason that Kol was wrapped so tightly around the girl's finger. She made it very hard to dislike her.

But, after a little while, Rosie looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness, and he knew that bringing her to the piano was a good idea. "Do you know how to play?" she asked him.

He shrugged, sitting next to her on the piano bench. "It's more of Elijah's forte, but I know a little bit of it."

"Can you teach me?" she asked him, and he smiled gently at her, turning to the keys and playing a beautiful but simple tune as a response.

The two of them spent a lot of time in the piano room, at least until Rosie began yawning and Klaus told her that she should get to bed. She pouted, but knew that she was tired and they returned to her room, Klaus saying a quiet goodnight. He went to his own room, actually falling asleep after a little bit.

He was a little saddened that the little girl curious about music yet able to hold her own against the people after her would be gone with Kol only tomorrow morning. Little did he know though, that Rosie wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

 **Okay guys, there's the next chapter!**

 **I know that this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but I really wanted to focus on Klaus and Rosie's relationship since I feel that Rosie could fill that space that was left in Klaus when Hope left. Please tell me what you thought about their dynamic and what you might hope to see in the future chapters!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Esther

When Rosie finally went to sleep, it was not to happy dreams. In fact, they were horrible nightmares of the woman who hated her.

A long time ago, when Rosie was still a victim of the Lancaster Society, they forced her to try and connect with a spirit named Esther, for they needed one of the spells in her grimoire in order to complete her experimentation. Rosie had met Esther once, and it hadn't been a good interaction.

Esther hated what Rosie had become, because her spell was not supposed to work on children. She made sure of it. When Rosie asked her for the spell book, she became angry. She casted Rosie out of the spirit world painfully and Rosie was afraid to ever see that woman again.

And once she fell asleep, she did.

 _She came into Rosie's mind slowly, as if afraid that the child would wake up and she would no longer have any footing to speak to her. Rosie remembered that it was dark and there was fog on the ground wherever she took the little girl too. Nothing was familiar to Rosie, but it was more than likely familiar to Esther. The sky was filled with stars, bright stars that shined beautifully, even though it was so ominous around her._

 _Rosie was wearing the bloody clothes that she had been wearing to her, and her teddy bear was still clutched tightly in her hand, which relieved her greatly. The only problem was that it was silent. She hated the silence._

 _She looked around hesitantly, not remembering how she got to wherever she was. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked around curiously, trying to decipher whether this was real or not. Everything felt real, the cold wind against her skin and the fog hovering over her bare feet, but she couldn't remember getting there at all._

 _"Rosie," a voice called out and the little girl in question whirled around toward the voice, only to find nothing. She glared, her brain recognizing the voice but unsure of who exactly it was._

 _"Hello?" her British accent echoed around the stone buildings surrounding her. As she looked closer at the stone buildings, she realized that they were graves. She was in a cemetery._

 _"Hello, dear," the voice said again, and she turned to finally see the woman that the voice belonged to._

 _Immediately, Rosie's eyes widened and she stumbled back, afraid that the older woman would cause her more pain like she has done before. The woman sounded strange, but in this unreal world, she still had her same blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She still had the slightly old face and pale skin. She looked exactly the same._

 _"You," Rosie breathed out, stumbling back. She remembered that Esther had been furious when she found out about her, and Rosie often feared that Esther would return and try to kill her for somehow finding a loophole in her spell._

 _"I am not here to kill you, little one," Esther said, and Rosie narrowed her eyes, not believing her as she flashed her fangs. Esther only rolled her eyes at the fangs, making Rosie angrier. "Put those away, Rosie. I am here to speak with you civilly."_

 _Rosie glared at her but let her fangs retract and the black veins underneath her eyes disappear._

 _"There," Esther said, smiling gently, but Rosie could tell that the smile was cold, unemotional. "Now, I have something to ask of you."_

 _"Why?" Rosie asked and the woman looked a little confused for a moment. "Why would I help you?" the child amended the question and saw Esther smile once more._

 _"Because I can return to you what those terrible men have taken," Esther said, bending down so that she was at eye level with the little girl, seeing interest sparkle in her eyes. "Your life."_

 _Rosie blinked, surprised but at the same time, confused. The older woman must've seen the expression on her face because Esther explained. "I can return your soul to a normal, child's body, and you can grow up instead of being trapped within this curse," she had a sympathetic look on her face, and Rosie almost believed that she actually cared for her. Almost._

 _But she wanted something in return for this "gift."_

 _"What do you want?" Rosie asked, her eyes narrowed once again as she stared at the woman._

 _Her face became serious and she stood up, waving her hand and something appeared out of thin air. It was a wooden object of some sort, but it had silver lines crawling up the handle, making it look beautiful yet menacing at the same time. Rosie tilted her head, confused by why Esther would want that._

 _"I need you to find me a stake," Esther said, gesturing to the object she had conjured up. The woman met Rosie's eyes again. "And in return, I shall give you what you've always wanted. To be human again, to grow and to age and to experience things as something other than an experiment."_

 _Rosie's eyes had softened with want, but then she remembered that Esther was also Uncle Kol and Mama's mother, which meant that, from the few stories she's heard, Esther would want to use the stake on them. But, playing dumb, Rosie tilted her head again. "Why me?" she asked curiously._

 _Esther smiled that cold smile once again. "Because, my dear," she said softly, making the stake disappear before bending down to Rosie's level again. "Nobody would ever suspect you, and because you do not deserve what those horrid people have cursed you with."_

 _She looked up at the woman, the deal sounding incredibly enticing. She never wanted what was forced upon her, but at the same time, she couldn't fix what she had become. Even if she was awake in another body, she would still be that wild animal that the Lancaster Society had created her to be. There was no going back, even though she wanted to so badly._

 _Not only that, but Esther would no doubt hurt the people she had gotten close to recently, which was a deal breaker._

 _"No," she said, seeing Esther blink in surprise, her mouth falling open. Rosie stepped back from Esther's crouched form, glaring at the woman. "You will hurt them with it."_

 _"I will give them the same deal that I have given you," Esther explained to the girl, wanting to help her but only in the way she knew how: in believing that the child hated what she had become. "And you will all be happy again."_

 _Rosie shook her head stubbornly, and Esther clenched her jaw, standing up briskly and glaring at the little girl. Immediately, Rosie clutched her head tightly, screaming in pain. She absorbed most of her magic being thrown her way when she remembered that she could do so, but Esther's magic was strong, and Rosie was still only a child. She screamed again when the pain increased, clutching Teddy even tighter in her hand in hopes of relieving the pain. It did no such thing._

 _"You will come to me, little one," Esther told her, and Rosie looked up through her pain-filled orbs to see Esther glaring down at her. "You will come to me and beg for the deal you so blatantly refuse. And I, being the merciful witch I am, will grant it to you."_

 _Rosie screamed the loudest she had screamed before it went dark._

Rosie shot up in bed, breathing heavily and her body covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Her brown eyes were wide with fright, so wide, and her hair was tangled around her head. She barely noticed the people around her until she heard her name.

"Rosie?" a voice said and immediately, Rosie moved faster than anybody expected. She recoiled from the hand that had been placed gently on her hand, flipping off of the bed and landing on her feet, her fangs bared and eyes like red beacons of light. She hissed at whoever was there, not even seeing anything after such an overwhelming dream. Her hands and feet were like claws against the floor, and the torn clothes that she still wore made her look even more like an animal.

"Rosie it's me," a voice said. The voice sounded familiar, and she pushed away the film of fear away from her eyes to see clearly. She saw the large room she had fallen asleep in, though it was filled with a morning light along with the light of the room, and the voice that she heard came from a man. She could see his concerned face, his ruffled brown hair, and his usual dark clothing. "Rosie, it's Kol," he said again, and she remembered that British accent. She remembered everything then, and slowly, the black veins underneath her eyes disappeared, and her claws retracted back into her skin. Her eyes filled with tears and she sat back, on her butt, shaking from what Esther had said. Rosie had gone against many things, but none scared her like Esther did, especially when she was so confident that Rosie would come for the deal she refused tonight. It was an enticing deal, she had to admit, but she couldn't leave the body she had been born in. It felt unnatural, and she knew a lot about feeling unnatural. If she lost her body, she lost everything connected to her old life, the life she had been taken from, and she couldn't do that.

She could see Uncle Kol looking at her in concern, as well as Elijah, Klaus, and a woman she didn't recognize staring at her with wide eyes. The woman was beautiful, with sharp features yet soft green eyes. Her dark hair was tied up, and her small frame was wrapped around herself as if wanting to comfort Rosie. Elijah was standing next to her and looked concerned as well, but he was looking to the woman often, gauging her reaction to the blonde child. Klaus was the one that surprised her.

He looked worried, like sincerely worried. His body was tense and his dark blue eyes watched her every move, as if he could figure out what was wrong simply by that. She guessed from his reaction that he felt connected to her somehow, similar to Rebekah or Kol's attachment to her. It was then that Rosie realized she had a knack for wrapping the Mikaelsons around her finger.

Kol approached her slowly, crouching down as she curled herself into a tight ball, rocking back and forth to try and escape the images racing through her mind. The tears that were gathering in her eyes quickly fell down her cheeks, and she could feel the pity from everyone in the room. They wanted to help her somehow, but had no idea how to.

"Rosie?" Kol asked softly, hearing Rosie try to quiet her crying down. She looked so vulnerable curled up in a ball and settled in the corner of the room, rocking like the child she really was. Her blonde hair flickered with the light in the room, and her chocolate brown eyes were puffy with her tears. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked her, and watched as she looked up at him, biting her lip tightly.

She shook her head slowly, quickly gaining speed as a sob escaped her throat. Immediately, Kol went to her and made sure she could see him approaching before his hand touched her pale skin. She flinched slightly but then relaxed under his touch and he pulled her into his arms. She melted against his grasp and began sobbing out words as she clutched tightly at his neck. He picked her up easily, looking the complete image of a father that it was jarring to his brothers.

"Shh, you're alright," he said softly, rubbing her back gently, but she was trembling as she shook her head.

"Sh-She's here," she told him through her sobs, hugging him even tighter. "She's here, a-and she wants to hurt me, Uncle Kol. I s-saw h-her a-a-and-"

She was cut off by more terrified sobs, and Kol was surprised by her fear. For as long as he's known her, he's hardly ever seen any of her true emotions, considering that she was excellent at hiding them. He pulled away slightly, still holding her but looking back into her eyes and brushing away the hair that stuck to her wet cheeks. She sniffled, still crying and looking up at him sadly. "Who wants to hurt you?" he asked her, and watched as she shook her head harshly, biting her lip again. She tucked her head back into his shoulder, as if trying to hide, but he pulled her back again, looking into her eyes. "Rosie," he scolded, but she shook her head again.

"She'll hurt me if I say..." she said, her words drifting off as she bit her lip, shaking her head. Kol could tell that she was trembling still, her body shaking uncontrollably, and he rubbed her back even more.

Kol frowned and looked over at his brothers, seeing them looking at Rosie in interest. They were obviously curious and worried about the little girl that they had only just met, but Kol could tell that Nik was more worried than Elijah.

"You're safe here, love," Nik said, and Rosie looked over in Kol's arms to meet the blue eyes of Klaus, who seemed to want her to believe him, and she did for just a moment. Only a moment.

She shook her head again, tears rushing down and catching on Kol's fingers. He was brushing the tears away, but it was almost impossible considering that she kept crying. "No," she said, her voice shaking just slightly. "She'll hurt me."

"She won't, I promise you," Kol told her, and she didn't answer, looking away from him. Klaus walked forward slowly, and Kol looked at him in confusion. The hybrid didn't answer his questioning gaze and instead grabbed onto Rosie's small hand gently, seeing her flinch as her gaze caught onto his. His blue eyes were burning into her dark ones, and his tone was entirely serious.

"You're perfectly safe here, Rosie," he told her, meaning every word. "I give you my word."

Rosie looked into his blue eyes closely, seeing his sincerity and caringness; he meant everything he said and she couldn't help but crumple under his gaze, biting her lip and closing her eyes for a moment. She sighed and opened her eyes again, gesturing for him to come closer. He did so, and she whispered in his ear, despite the fact that everyone could hear what she said next.

" _Esther_."

Klaus pulled away in surprise, seeing Rosie looking as if she had spilled the biggest secret she had and was about to be sick. He looked at Elijah and Hayley, seeing them both intrigued even more. Klaus turned back to Rosie, tilting his head as the thought of his mother back raced through his mind.

"Esther Mikaelson?" he asked and watched as she nodded.

"Sh-She's here," she told them, still wide eyed and frightened as she warned them of what was to come. "She's alive."

The Mikaelsons looked at each other almost in annoyance, knowing for a fact that they were, once again, going to kill their mother.

•

After about an hour and a half of Rosie taking a nap, she woke up and was much more relaxed, her nightmare a distant memory as she changed her dirty and bloody clothes into a dress that Kol had gotten for her. The dress was a nice, yellow sundress that ended just above her ankles, showing her white flats that Kol had also gotten for her to use instead of walking around barefoot.

She drifted out of her bedroom, tilting her head curiously as she clutched her teddy bear close to her. She moved seamlessly through the hallways, hearing the voices of Uncle Kol as well as his siblings.

"How are we supposed to know where she is?" a woman's voice asked, and Rosie blinked, seeing a light from up ahead in the hallway. She followed it to find herself standing in front of a iron railing, looking down at everyone in the compound. Her brown eyes immediately noticed that everyone seemed tense.

A woman, the only woman in the group, spoke again. She was the same girl from earlier, sporting her bright green eyes and brown hair, features sharp enough to cut. "She could be anywhere in the city-"

"Calm down, little wolf," Klaus spoke up from his spot in one of the chairs, tilting his head at her. Rosie bent down, hiding behind the railing as she continued to listen. Uncle Kol was sitting across from Klaus while Elijah remained standing. The hybrid smirked slightly, but it seemed more like a grimace. "At least we know she's in the city."

"Calm down?" the woman asked incredulously, and Rosie wondered who she was. The woman stood up, her arms waving about frantically. "How can you possibly expect me to calm down when the bitch that tried to kill my baby is still _breathing_?!"

"Hayley," Elijah said, stopping her rant before it truly began. However, Rosie became much more intrigued by the conversation at the mention of Esther wanting to kill that woman, Hayley's, baby. "Esther will be taken care of."

"And in the meantime, you can try to reclaim your position in the werewolf pack," Klaus offered, his eyes daring her to argue with him. "We will deal with our mother for what she has done."

Hayley was fuming, but one look from Elijah and she rolled her eyes, flashing out of the compound quickly, leaving the three brothers in an awkward silence. Rosie looked after the woman, her mind wandering. The woman was a vampire, so she must've had her child when she was still human, or somewhat human given the fact that she had been a werewolf before the transition. The young child bit her lip, even more frightened of Esther now that she knew that she had no qualms about hurting a baby.

"That went well," Kol commented sarcastically, leaning back in his seat with a smirk on his face.

Both Elijah and Klaus glared at him, Klaus speaking up. "Shut it, Kol," he said, and Uncle Kol raised his hands in surrender, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"We cannot allow Hayley near Esther, brother," Elijah told the hybrid, and he nodded immediately.

"I know," he said. "But she _does_ have a point. Where are we to start in looking for our mother?"

Rosie, seeing an opportunity, immediately flashed down the stairs, appearing in front of the three brothers with Teddy in her arms. "Easy," she commented, slightly surprising the Originals with her presence. "The cemetery."

Uncle Kol lost his smirk and leaned forward, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he spoke to Rosie gently. "And why would you say that, sweetheart?" he asked her, but she only shrugged.

"It was where she was in my dream," she said simply, and something seemed to click in Klaus's mind.

"Witch territory," he spoke quietly, making a face as if he had just found out he'd been fooled. He slammed his hands on the table, making a loud noise as he stood up. Kol stood up as well, knowing that his brother was on to something when he turned to Elijah. "Our mother is back to her old tricks again."

Kol caught on almost immediately. "You think Esther is body jumping?" he asked, and Elijah sighed.

"Considering that the wolves have begun to side with the witches, I believe we can safely assume that it is our mother leading the witches to victory over New Orleans," he said, shaking his head. "She knew how to make a moonlight ring without Niklaus's blood, and she's doing so now to gain the trust of the wolves."

"She's building herself an army," Klaus finished the train of thought, and Rosie's eyes widened immensely.

"I think I know why," she spoke up softly, her brown eyes showing how concerned she suddenly was. The three brothers glanced at each other warily as the child looked up at them. "She wants to place you all in human bodies as well."

Klaus looked to Elijah almost in annoyance before turning to Kol. "Considering all that's happened, can I guess that you'll be staying in New Orleans longer than expected?" he asked and Kol looked to Rosie once before answering.

"You didn't actually think I'd want to miss out on killing dear old mother dearest, did you?" he asked, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "But, if I do stay, I don't think it'd be long until the Lancaster Society finds us here."

"Let them come," Klaus said, meeting the small gaze of Rosie as he smiled. "They will not touch her."

The three brothers nodded and Rosie blinked in slight surprise. She had only been in New Orleans for a day and already she had gained the protection of three Originals.

Perhaps the Lancaster Society wouldn't win after all.

 **Alright guys, let me explain why it took so long.**

 **I could apologize over and over and give you some lame excuses but the truth was that I was being lazy. I really am sorry and I will try my best to get another chapter out in the next few days or so, I swear!**

 **But please tell me your thoughts on this chapter because I honestly don't know if this is a good direction for the story to go and I have no idea if you guys will like it so please tell me!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and I will update soon, I promise!**


	9. Babysitting

The three Originals left the compound, but they knew that they couldn't leave Rosie there by herself, in case something were to happen. Despite the girl's ability to hold her own, she was still a child; she might also become bored, given the fact that the compound wasn't exactly a place for board games and puzzles.

So, Rosie got to meet the infamous Camille O'Connell.

The blonde woman seemed confused when she arrived, Klaus explaining to her that Rosie was special, but not going into full detail about what she was capable of. Camille yelled at Klaus for not returning her calls when she was worried about him and simply calling her back when he needed her help. Klaus apologized and then asked Camille nicely if she would watch the little girl.

Rosie found the whole conversation rather amusing as she spied on the two from behind a stone pillar.

When Klaus called out for Rosie to meet her babysitter, she came out of hiding, meeting the blonde woman's bright blue eyes. Camille was wearing a pretty white blouse and light washed jeans that complimented her fair skin pleasantly. She also wore beige wedges that both went well with the outfit and made her legs seem much longer than they actually were.

"Hi there," Camille, who by the conversation between her and Klaus seemed to like to be called Cami, spoke softly. Rosie gave her a small polite smile, still wearing the yellow sundress Kol had gotten her as she held Teddy in her right hand.

"Hi," Rosie replied softly, not sure what to think of the woman. Her initial reaction was that the girl seemed very nice, and always tried to be a good person, but as Rosie looked closer, she could tell that Cami had seen a lot, and most of it related to the man that stood next to her.

Klaus clapped his hands loudly, startling the two blondes out of their introduction to look at him. He was smiling widely, his eyebrows raised expectantly as he gestured to the two of them. "Now that you two have met, I'm afraid it's time for us to leave," he said, nodding his head at Rosie, who waved her small hand in goodbye. He smiled, waving as well before turning to Cami. "We'll be back soon."

"Okay but Klau-" she started to say but unfortunately for her, the hybrid had already disappeared, a slight breeze ruffling her blonde curls while she glared at the empty spot.

Rosie giggled at the woman's expression and Camille turned toward her, a smile growing on her face at the little girl. The blonde was told that the girl was special, and she assumed that she was a witch given the fact that Camille couldn't imagine the girl being either a werewolf or a vampire while she wore a yellow sundress. But of course, Camille didn't know the full backstory of Rosie, only that Kol, of all people, had taken the girl in.

"He does that a lot actually," Camille commented, gesturing to the spot that Klaus had just stood in. She made a face, shaking her head. "It's kind of annoying, really."

Rosie laughed, smiling widely. She was beginning to like the woman already.

"So," Camille started, placing her purse on a nearby table as she looked to the little girl, eyebrows raised in question. "What do you wanna do today? We could play a game or watch a few movies?"

Rosie tilted her head in interest on the last word. "Movies?" she asked, and saw surprise flicker over Camille's face at the sound of her British accent. "What kind of movies?"

Camille pursed her lips, thinking to herself as she looked around at the courtyard. "Well, I doubt that there are any movies stashed anywhere in here," she mumbled before a smile crossed her face. "But, we could go to my house and watch a Disney movie?"

Rosie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and Camille's smile fell slightly, her eyes widening. "Don't tell me you've never watched a Disney movie," she said, obvious shock lacing her voice. Rosie slowly shook her head and Camille blinked, shaking her head. "Well then that's what we'll do," she said, grabbing her phone out of her purse to text Klaus that they would go to her apartment.

Rosie watched curiously as Cami let her phone fall back into her purse, holding out a single hand for the little girl to take. The blonde child smiled slightly, taking the woman's hand and listening as she listed off dozens of movie titles that must belong to the Disney franchise. The little girl giggled at the woman's frantic movements and excitement over cartoons; she had no experience with a lot of television except for the few shows she watched at the house in Colorado with Rebekah.

At the thought of Rebekah, Rosie's mood slightly deflated, making Cami give her a concerned look. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked as they walked through the busy streets, tilting her head. Rosie looked up at her, noticing that the woman looked very familiar to the motherly figure Rosie was missing, and she shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, smiling once again and Cami nodded her head.

"Good," she said, gesturing to the building in front of them as she opened the door. "Because you are about to be blown away by the wonderful world of Disney."

Rosie giggled once more and skipped into the apartment building, waiting for Camille to lead the way. They climbed up the stairs, passing a few floors before the older blonde stopped in front of a door, pulling out a key. She quickly unlocked the door, opening it fully and stepping inside. "Welcome to my humble abode," she joked, and Rosie smiled, going to step in as well.

Suddenly, she stopped, feeling a resistance against the entryway. She tried to enter the apartment again, but once again, she was unable to step even a toe past the invisible barrier. Camille turned to her, confusion on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked and Rosie sighed.

"I can't come in," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Cami asked, stepping a little closer.

Rosie gave her a pointed look, swinging Teddy in her arms gently. "You haven't invited me in," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and to her, it was.

Camille stopped in her tracks, her expression falling as her eyes widened. She looked over Rosie's form again, as if trying to find something there, yet she still looked like any ordinary girl, her blonde hair pulled up into two ponytails that were slightly crooked.

"Rosie...are you..." Camille couldn't seem to find the words, and Rosie smiled reassuringly.

"A vampire?" she asked, and Cami nodded. "Yep."

Camille looked disgusted and appalled by her answer, but quickly schooled her features into a tight smile as she gestured to the apartment. "Come on in," she said, and Rosie skipped inside. "I'll go get a movie."

Rosie nodded her head and found herself sitting on the couch, turned toward the TV in the room as Camille returned with a stack of movies, asking for the girl's opinion. Rosie looked through all of them but settled on a movie about a redheaded mermaid; she easily became completely immersed in the movie as Camille stepped away, dialing someone on her phone.

Rosie was watching the movie happily, but that didn't mean that her vampire hearing didn't extend to Camille's phone call when she heard her name in the conversation.

 _"...that Rosie is a vampire?! How could you do such a thing, Klaus?"_ she practically screamed into the phone, and Rosie paused, surprised that she didn't hear the conversation earlier by how angry and upset Camille sounded.

 _"Do you really think I'm that awful?"_ Klaus replied almost sarcastically from the other end. " _I would never hurt a child. Rosie's vampire status was the work of someone else._ "

Cami paused for only a millisecond. "Kol?" she asked, even more disgusted, but she didn't sound as shocked.

Klaus scoffed on the other end. _"Despite what you may think, Kol would never go this far either,"_ he replied. _"Look, I will explain everything later, but I'm a tad bit busy at the moment, alright?"_

"Fine," Camille bit out. "But you owe me an explanation."

 _"Of course, love,"_ Klaus replied before hanging up.

Rosie turned around on the couch, seeing the blonde woman return to the room, wearing an almost apologetic look on her face when she caught the child staring at her. She awkwardly stuffed her phone into her pocket, making a face at the little girl. "Did you hear all of that?" she asked shyly.

Rosie smiled slightly, shaking her head as Cami walked around the couch, coming to sit next to the child. "Only the end," she explained simply, and the older woman nodded her head.

"You realize that you being a vampire is kind of...um-"

"Crazy?" Rosie offered, smiling gently at the woman. She had heard all of it before from Rebekah, as well as Kol, on multiple occasions, so she had come to terms with it. Not only was it physically impossible for Rosie to be a vampire, but it was extremely unnerving for others to know about her being a vampire, what with her being a child and all.

Camille laughed nervously, the movie continuing as Rosie turned back to the TV. "Yea..." she trailed off. "Crazy."

Rosie tried not to smirk in amusement.

She could practically feel the woman's nerves, as well as hear her heart racing slightly in her chest. If the little girl had been in this position only a few months earlier, she would've ripped Camille's throat out by now. She was happy that she didn't though. She liked the blonde woman.

The older girl in question lapsed into a comfortable silence as The Little Mermaid entrapped the focus of the blonde child. Despite being focused completely on the movie now, Rosie could still feel Camille's gaze on her face, yet ignored it.

When the villain, Ursula, had taken Ariel's voice, the doorbell rang, and Rosie looked to Camille, seeing her furrow her eyebrows in confusion before standing up. The little girl turned her attention back to the movie quickly, wanting to see what would happen.

As Rosie continued to watch the movie with focused desire, something from the door caught her attention. She heard a scuffling from behind and turned quickly to see that there were two men at the door in front of Camille, and that one of them had her by the throat, squeezing just enough for her to let out an inhuman sound. Rosie's eyes widened almost immediately, seeing her new friend in such a position and about to move into action when the other one spoke up.

The man that wasn't grabbing Camille's throat had dark hair and blue eyes, but was rather short, which took away from his intimidating looks. He glared at Camille, yet pulled this sadistic smile at the same time. "Sorry to intrude, but we need something," he spoke in a deep voice.

The man holding on to Camille released his grip, and Rosie recognized that the mood was completely intended to frighten Camille, not hurt her. They needed something, and she could see that they needed it bad by the way that they stormed into the apartment.

Acting quickly, Rosie muttered an incantation that Uncle Kol had taught her a little while ago, cloaking herself easily from anybody's eyes as the two men starting upturning everything in the apartment. As they got closer to her unknowingly, Rosie caught a strong waft of their scent and scrunched up her nose.

Werewolves.

While she had werewolf abilities, she had become a vampire first, and the other species had often caused annoyances for her, especially when the Lancaster Society often used their venom to basically torture her. Over the years there, Rosie had come to hate werewolves and their stupid venom. No doubt, it had caused her enormous amounts of pain and she was keeping a grudge against it.

Camille rushed into the living room after the two men, her eyes wide, but she stopped short when she didn't see Rosie there. However, the little girl had to give the older blonde some credit when she fixed her expression and glared at the men, who began knocking furniture over everywhere.

"It's not enough I can't go on a walk, you have to do this?" she asked them angrily, gesturing to the huge mess that they were making.

The werewolf with the blue eyes held a lamp, glaring back at her when he spoke. "You know how to stop this," he told her ominously, and then threw the lamp to the ground, everyone watching as it shattered into a million pieces. Camille jumped in surprise as the other werewolf, a man with dark skin and equally dark eyes spoke up.

"Where is the stake?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he judge her reaction. Camille looked between the two of them, being smart and knowing when she was overpowered. Rosie was happy she did so, knowing that the werewolves probably wouldn't stop until they got what they came there for.

"Fine," she spoke begrudgingly. "Whatever." She leaned over and grabbed a notepad from a table that had not yet been damaged by the two men, picking up the pen next to it and hastily writing something down. "What do I care? This is not even my fight."

She tore the paper off and Rosie watched curiously, tilting her head when she finally realized that Camille's heart wasn't even beating that fast. She knew this was going to happen.

And she was playing along with it all.

Rosie furrowed her eyebrows and watched as the blonde woman handed the sheet of paper to the man with the dark hair. "There," she stated confidently. "That's where you'll find what you want. Now all you need is my Uncle's key."

"And where is that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Camille said nothing as she moved past the two werewolves and grabbed a very old and vintage looking key, handing it to the man with the blue eyes, who seemed to be the leader of the two. "Hiding in plain sight, genius," she commented, and Rosie smirked, her eyes twinkling. She was liking this girl more and more by the minute. Camille tilted her head at him as she opened her front door, and without another word, the two werewolves left the apartment, Camille shutting and locking the door, even if it was kind of useless.

Rosie allowed the spell to drop, revealing her sitting on the couch with Teddy next to her. Camille immediately breathed a sigh of relief, yet the little girl could see confusion written across Camille's face.

The little girl smiled gently. "It's a long story," she said simply, and Camille shook her head.

"After this, Elijah owes me the story," she said, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her curled hair.

Rosie could see that Camille desperately did not want to talk about what had just happened, so she smiled, patting the seat on the couch next to her. "Come on," she said in her small voice, catching Camille's attention. "Let's watch the rest of the movie to relax us before we have to clean everything up."

It was so very childlike, the way that Rosie acted just then, that Camille couldn't help but nod her head, breathing deeply before joining the girl on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV back on from when Rosie switched it off earlier. The movie started up once again, and Rosie's attention was immersed in the story of the redheaded girl, who had now turned into a human.

Camille looked sideways at the little girl, trying to find any evidence of the supernatural in her appearance, yet found nothing like the first time she saw her. It was nerve racking the way that Rosie was so powerful, yet didn't flaunt it like most of the inhabitants of New Orleans. She only ever used her abilities in a time of need, and Camille found herself respecting that.

Soon enough, the blonde woman relaxed into the couch, the little demon sitting next to her.

•

Rosie skipped back into the compound, smiling widely.

"Uncle Kol!" she screamed in happiness at the sight of the man, who turned toward her with a smile on his face. He and his brothers had a rough day trying to get to Esther, and yet she slipped out of their grasp again, body jumping into a witch that Hayley and Elijah were hoping to get information from. Esther offered Hayley the chance to be human again, or at least an alive werewolf, like Rosie had predicted. Klaus got angry, Elijah was upset but sympathetic, and Kol honestly didn't care too much. Hayley explained that she wouldn't take the option anyway, her lust for revenge overtaking her hope for a somewhat normal life.

"Hello wild one," he greeted, opening his arms widely for her to jump into. She did so while giggling, and he twirled her around happily. Hayley suddenly turned away from the scene, returning to her bedroom upstairs. Elijah and Klaus watched her leave with sad expressions on their face, but changed them to a neutral one when Rosie looked toward them. "How was your day with Camille?"

Before the child could answer, the blonde woman in question stepped forward, shaking her head. "Confusing," she answered, looking over at Elijah and Klaus, both surprisingly looking guilty by not explaining to her the entire story surrounding Rosie. "You owe me a story," she continued, pointing at Elijah as the vampire smirked in amusement.

"Of course," he told her, and she nodded, sighing as she's looked down at Rosie.

"Okay well, I guess I'll see you later Rosie, alright?" she told the little girl, who gave her a wide smile in return.

"Okay," she responded simply, her smile never leaving her face.

Camille met Klaus's gaze quickly though, and the hybrid seemed to understand as he moved forward to follow Camille into another room, leaving the others behind.

"Alright, little one," Kol began, sweeping Rosie off the ground and causing her to giggle at the suddenness of the action. "Time for bed."

She pouted. "Just a little longer?" she asked, but he shook his head, knowing that he needed to be firm on this, at least for tonight as he and his brothers had plans tonight. He didn't want Rosie to be able to hear those plans, especially since he didn't want to make the little girl nervous about anything.

"You were up late last night," he reminded her, and she pouted, but didn't make another argument. Plus, Kol could even see the sleepiness in the girl's eyes, but refrained from pointing it out to her.

He took her upstairs to her temporary room, helping her change into clean pajamas before tucking her into the bed, Teddy by her side as always. She looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, catching his attention once he finished getting her ready for bed.

"What?" he asked her, knowing she wanted to say something.

She fiddled with her fingers for a second, mumbling quietly, and Kol smiled slightly. "Now, Rosie," he reprimanded her gently. "Don't tell me that we'll have to start all over with our speaking lessons."

She rolled her eyes as she huffed in frustration, but she answered him anyways. "Do you think that I'll be safe here?" she asked him, and he stopped short, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Why would you think otherwise, sweetheart?" he asked softly, tilting his head.

She shrugged from her spot on the large bed, sighing deeply. "I don't know..." she trailed off before looking up at him. "I feel...uneasy. Like they're right under our noses, waiting."

He knew immediately that she was talking about the Lancaster Society, recognizing the anxiousness in the girl's voice instantly. He sympathized greatly with her in that moment, having almost completely forgotten about the crazy organization with all of the things happeneing with Esther at the moment. But, that didn't mean that he was allowed to forget about the society, especially when it concerned Rosie.

But, he shook his head. "You heard Nik and Elijah," Kol reminded her with a grave expression, being entirely serious for probably the first time in his life. "They won't touch you. We won't let them."

Still, she seemed nervous, and looked up at him innocently, holding out a single pinky toward him. "Promise?" she asked and he smirked.

Hooking his pinky around her finger, he nodded his head. "Promise," he told her, and she seemed to relax immensely after he had done so. She yawned widely and he stood up, bending down once to give her a small kiss on the forehead. "Now get some sleep."

She nodded. "Goodnight, Uncle Kol," she told him, and he turned back to her at the doorway.

He flicked the lights off. "Goodnight Rosie," he responded as a silhouette before closing the door, leaving her in darkness as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

•

The shadows seemed to move around the compound like water, so fluently, as if born within the darkness that surrounded them and they had learned to embrace it into themselves. They circled the Abattoir in absolute silence, looking into every window that showed light in the streets below, and even some that didn't. They were a unit, completely tight knit and understanding what their mission was, even if it could risk their lives.

Get the little girl.

One of them scaled the building quietly, slipping onto a balcony and looking into the doors that separated the room from the outside world. Through the soft curtains, the man could see a small form sleeping in the bed, golden hair shining in the pale moonlight.

Grabbing onto the walkie-talkie clipped on his belt, the man brought it up to his lips, speaking in a whisper that sounded almost like the passing of wind.

"I think I've found her," he spoke into the machine, and the others down below replied instantly.

" _Where?_ " they asked, but before he could answer with his location, he felt a hand roughly grab onto his neck and immediately fell into the darkness, collapsing onto the ground as another man stood above him.

The man jumped off of the balcony onto the ground, seeing his two brothers taking care of the rest easily. With the last of the group dead, Kol met the eyes of Elijah and Klaus, nodding silently as the little girl slept soundlessly upstairs, without a care in the world.

And that was how it was going to stay.

After all, Kol made a promise.

And he'd be dammed if he broke it.

 **Alright, here's the next chapter, finally! I understand that it's literally taken months for me to get this chapter out, and I am SO SORRY for it, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm still trying to figure out how Rosie fits into all of the drama in New Orleans so I'm not going to promise that the next chapter will be out quickly, and I'm sorry. If you all have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see in the story, please feel free to suggest them in the comments. They'd honestly help quite a bit.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
